


You, me and EvanStan

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: Best friends with Chris & Seb. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

I await in our small three bedroom apartment, sitting on the run down couch, waiting for my boys to get home. They had been gone for four months now shooting scenes for a new movie they were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, including their best friend. We moved in with each other short after the First Avenger came out. I was a PA to another actor on set and grew close to Chris and Sebastian. After being on set together for hours on end, we decided that it was easiest to maybe get an apartment together. We found a small three bedroom on Madison Ave, in New York. Moving was easiest for Sebastian because he was already living here, where Chris had to move most of his stuff from LA.

The boys had been there for me in darkest of times, when I lost my brother to a fatal car accident and then my sister committed suicide shortly after her death. I had no other family to turn to; my mother to disorientated to care about me, my father going through counselling. I had no other siblings or aunts and uncles. Sebastian and Chris were my only family now and they were just like brothers to me. I lay on the couch, reading a short story about a man who returned from war to find a dog had been sitting at his door everyday since he left. I peeked out at the city, through the dark grey curtains. Everything was normal; taxis yelling at each other, thousands of people walking down the street, bargainers yelling at customers to buy their product. The only difference that was happening today was it was the anniversary of my brother's accident, and the boys were no were to be found. When I spoke with Chris a few days ago, he sounded like maybe they were making a surprise visit home but still nothing.

I scooted off the couch and dragged my lifeless body to the kitchen, using what little energy I had in me to make a pot of coffee. I had been working at a book editing company for while but a scandal went around and it all turned back on me, causing me to lose my job. Someone had made a rumor up that I was using the ideas from the people at the company and selling it to the higher ups in Marvel. They solely based this on my friendship with the guys. I tried insisting that I had never spoken to anyone higher than the guys but they refused to believe me and let me go. So, here I sit for the third month in a row, looking for job but with no luck. I hadn't even told the guys about me losing my job or that I was unable to find another one. I've been living off my savings for a while but I'm starting to run low.

I pick up my cellphone, ready to dial Chris's number when I hear a weird sound coming from the hall. I slowly put down the pot and slither over to the door, but before I could peek out, there was a key in the deadbolt. I jumped back at the sound, startled. Before I could grab something for my own protection, a friendly face emerged from the other side. "Dammit, Chris!"

He chuckled, dropping his bags, embracing me. "Shit, you scared me too, darling. Thought you would be at work."

I shook my head, trying to hide the obvious, returning his embrace. "What are you doing back here?"

He shrugged, "I was finished filming for a while and figured I'd come home for little bit. I was suppose to be a surprise tonight when you got home."

I smiled widely, so happy to have one of my best friends back. "Well, you were a surprise anyway." I opened the door and peeked my head out, looking all around. "Where's Seb?"

He picked his bags up and marched down towards his bedroom. "Seb is still filming for awhile."

I couldn't hide the disappointment on my face, "Oh."

"Sweetheart, I know you miss him but he'll be home soon. What have you been up to?" He kissed my temple, sitting down on the bed.

He patted the space beside him and I flopped down. "Nothing much."

"Okay. How's work going?" He wasn't use to me not opening up to him.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "It's .. not."

He looked at me, concern and confusion in his green eyes. "Daring, what happened?"

Chris was always so affectionate, making sure I always knew that he was there for me. The thought of him being disappointed in me rose up in me and I started crying. "I got fired."

"Oh, doll, why would they do that?" He pulled me into him, rubbing my hair.

I chuckled to myself, even while tearing up, I found it funny how he always managed to bring some of Steve Rogers home with him. "Doll?"

He scoffed, "Oh shut up." 

I pulled away from him, rubbing the tears from my cheeks. "Somebody started a rumor that I was selling people's ideas to Marvel and that they were going to use these stolen ideas."

He scoffed again, shaking his head in disgust. "Bullshit, that son of a bitch. Do you know who it is?"

I shook my head, "Didn't have enough time to find out, the rumor escalated in two days and on the third, I was fired straight blank."

He stood to his feet, grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips, barely coming to his shoulder in height. "Chris, no."

"I am not gonna let this fuckers ruin your career because of some bullshit lie."

I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him backwards. "Chris, they blamed you and Seb."

"i don't fucking ca-. What?"

I nodded, crossing my arms around me. "They said our friendship was suspicious and that they didn't trust any of us."

Just the the door opened and I heard boots on the hardwood flooring. "Chris? Doll face?" Seb rounded the corner into Chris's room and spotted me. His eyes filled with joy and excitement. He ran to me, picking me up, swinging around. "Oh, hey. What's going on here?"

I hugged him tight, trying to hide our conversation for the meantime. He smelt so good, like, well like Sebastian. "I missed you so much, Seb."

He kissed my head, "Dolly, I missed you too."

Chris pulled Seb to the side and explained the situation to him before I could. Seb's blue eyes filled with horror and/or anger. "Are you fucking serious? They fired her because she's friends with us? Stupid sons of bitches. (Y/N), let's go."

I threw my head back in exasperation, making what sounded like chewbacca. "GUYS!" They stopped and looked at me. "For one damn minute can we just enjoy the fact that we are all back together in like four months."

Chris smiled, lips thin. "Sure thing, doll, what you want for supper?"

I smiled wide and looked at Seb. He winked at me but I lost my smile. "Guys, I can't afford supper."

Seb shook his head, "Girl, I'm pretty sure we can cover you this time." He kissed my temple and whispered, "I'll cover you until you find another job."

I punched him lightly, "The fuck you are."

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, "You are one of my best friends, I'm not going to let you starve, and besides, this past movie paid off pretty well, I'm sure we can afford some .... sushi?"

I jumped up and down like a toddler, "Damn straight. Let's go boys!"

The guys laughed simultaneously and walked to the door, me following close behind. "SUSHI!" Seb yelled loud as we hoped into a taxi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi Date :)

The looks that were being flashed in our direction at the sushi place was insane. Every couple of minutes, there was flocks of teenage girls at our table asking for autographs or for a picture. Seb and Chris are good sports and they excused themselves from me several times but by the middle of the meal, Seb was starting to get a tad bit annoyed. i could always tell when he was getting to the end of his nerves, his eyes would go a darker blue color and his jaw would clench. I stood from my chair and went to speak with the host. "Excuse me."

He smiled at me, obvious to who I had been sitting with. "Yes?"

"HI, uh, just wondering if possibly you could keep the fangirls away from our table for a while. The boys are trying to enjoy their meal and they just got back from filming so, do a girl a favor?"

He nodded and winked at Chris. "Of course."

I sat back in my chair, and started laughing. Seb looked at me like I had four heads and Chris was just confused. "What's so funny?"

I couldn't catch my breath, I was holding my stomach, tears of joy flowing from my face. "Oooo, wow." I finally caught my breath. "Nothing, I'm super happy to have you guys home again and also that host has a huge thing for you Chris."

His chopsticks fell to the plate and Seb snorted. "Really?"

I nodded quickly, "Chris, sweetie, I think he may be a Cap fan."

Chris's face went red and he stood, "Gotta piss."

I watched him walk past the host, noticing that he was eyeing every piece of Chris up. I giggled and shoved more food into my mouth. Seb cleared his throat, "Doll?"

I stopped chewing, "Hmm?"

He reached across the table and grazed my hand. Seb had always been very touchy with me. "What are we going to do about the job thing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Seb, please. I don't want you going to the office and beating the shit out of anyone."

He tangled his fingers with my own, "(Y/N), I'm not going to beat anyone, I'm just concerned about you. You're important to me."

I shrugged, "Seb, I don't know. I mean I have been applying to other editing companies and no one has gotten back to me or even asked for an interview or anything."

Chris was walking back to us now, Seb loosened his touch and put his hand on his lap now. "What goes on?"

I giggled, "Man, he was checking you out hard core."

His face blushed, "Shut up."

We finished our meal in quite as the fangirls watched with envy and love. I noticed one girl, probably my age, stared at me, envy in her eyes. I stood and walked over to her, "Hi, I'm (Y/N), you are?"

She was taken back by my speaking and she stuttered her words. "I-I'm Maria."

I smiled sweetly, "You a fan?"

Her face went deep red, "Of who?"

I chuckled, "Of the guys over there."

"Oh, yeah. I love their acting ... especially Sebastian's." Her face went three shades redder.

I stood, grabbing her hand, "Follow me."

We walked over to the table and I felt the girl tense when we got close to Seb. "Sebby." He swung his head at us and smiled, the girl practically fainted. "Seb, this is Maria, she's a big fan."

He stood and took her hand, "Maria, so nice to meet you. I'm Sebas-."

"Sebastian, yeah, I know." She giggled under her short breathes.

I nodded sweetly, "You're a fan?"

She nodded, shyly, "I think you're amazing."

He placed his hand on his heart and smiled, fully, "Oh, thank you so much. It's fans like you that make my job so worth while."

Her face turned a deep scarlet and I intervened. "Seb, how about a picture with Maria?"

She nodded, fixing her brown hair, "Of course."

He sat down and placed her on his lap, "Ready?"

Her eyes were huge and semi full of tears, "Uh, yeah."

He pulled her close and they both smiled wide. She stood up after the pic and Seb did his smile with squinty eyes and she giggled like a school girl. "Thank you so much."

He nodded and walked her back to her booth, introducing himself to the girls with her. 

Chris smiled and shook his head, "Damn, Seb gets all the fangirls."

"Aw, Chris, you jealous?" I poked his side, playfully.

He shrugged effortlessly, "No."

I pulled out my phone and sat on his lap, "Smile!"

We smiled wide for the picture, me on his lap, his arms around my waist tightly, my face against his jaw. "I love it."

He smiled, red faced. "You okay, Chris?" Seb was back.

He cleared his throat and smiled, playing it off. "Yeah, just hot in here. You ready to leave?"

We both nodded, "Yeah." Seb dropped a bill on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, we all just lounged around the apartment. I laid sprawled out on the couch reading some novel; Seb in his bedroom, doing God knows what and Chris at the kitchen table finishing a crossword from four months ago. "Hey, (Y/N), what's a three letter word for 'devour'?"

I shifted slightly so I could peek around the corner, "What letters do you have?"

He hummed for a second, "I have nothing."

"'Shit, uh, to devour, uh, eat?" I shrugged and went back to my novel.

He laughed silently to himself, "Dammit, seriously. I've been on this for twenty minutes. You're beautiful and smart."

Seb came down the hall and perched himself on the arm of the couch, close to my head. "I know Chris, aren't we lucky to call her ours." He kissed my temple, "Whatcha reading, darling?"

I sat up so he could sit beside me. He plopped himself beside me and grabbed my legs, bringing them across his lap. "Uh, To Kill A Mockingbird."

He nodded, smiling wide. "Good book!!" I nodded and continued reading. 

Seb kept his hands from my bare legs, only placing them on my socked feet or shorts. I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me confused, "What?"

I shook my head, "You're clearly avoiding touching my legs."

He chuckled nervously, "Figured you would want your personal space."

I rolled my eyes, sitting up to rub my feet. "Damn, stupid shoes killed my feet."

Sebastian pushed me backwards, grabbed my feet and began to massage. I sat there, forcing myself not to pull away from the touch. "Damn, if acting doesn't work out for you, I see massage therapy in your future."

He laughed out loud, "I wouldn't touch anybody's feet."

"You're touching mine right now."

He shrugged, locking eyes with me. "But you're you."

My face went red and I distracted myself from his touch with my novel.

 

An hour or so went by when Seb started shaking his hands, clearly tired of rubbing. I was drifting off to sleep, half from exhaustion, half from comfort. I curled into a ball and fixed the pillow under my neck, "Seb, can you pass me the throw?"

He nodded and stood to grab it. He placed the blanket gently over my body and kissed my hair. "Want anything from the kitchen?" I shook my head, basically asleep. "Sure thing darling."

The next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of the night in my own bed. I squinted in the dark to see the time,  **4:45**. I looked around, trying to trigger my memory if I walked here. I sat boggled for a few moments when I heard a bang from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and walked briskly to the sound. I found a half asleep Chris peeking through the fridge. "Chris?"

He couldn't have heard me enter the room because he jumped slightly. "Dammit, girl, you're going to give me a heart attack."

I laughed and went to the cupboard, grabbing a glass. I reached around him and poured some milk. I sipped it quietly while he scoured the fridge for something to eat. I reached into a lower cupboard, basically out of his view and reach, and pulled a bag of cool ranch doritos out. It had Captain America on the front and he giggled. "Seriously?"

I nodded, innocently. "Of course. When the real Captain America wasn't here, at least I had this guy to talk to. He knows a few secrets."

He shook his head and glared at the bag. "Cap, you gonna share?" Of course there was no reply, "Fine, be that way." He popped the back opened and set it between us. He pulled out a handful and placed it in front of me.

"So, why are you not asleep?" I shoved a chip into my mouth.

He yawned, "Couldn't sleep."

I nodded, "Next question, how the hell did I end up in my bed?"

He snorted, "Good old Sebastian carried you."

I stopped chewing, "Seriously?"

He nodded, shoving more food into his mouth. We ate in silence for a few minutes before sleep hit me again. I yawned and leaned onto the counter. Chris came to me, rest his head on mine. "So nice to be home, hotel life kinda sucks."

I snorted, "Yeah, I bet." I rubbed my eyes, "When do you guys head out again?"

"Not sure, I think we're done filming this film. Seb probably has some other roles lined up, I have one set to film probably soon."

"Ooou, another role. Can I know this one?"

He shook his head, "Honestly, the most I know about it is that I have a niece, she's a genius and people try to take her away from me. Also, my name is Frank."

I snorted, "Frank?"

He rubbed his forehead, "I know, I know. It's no Steve Rogers but it's paying the rent here so be grateful."

That stung a little, "Ouch, Jesus."

He licked his lips, "Hey, what?"

I shook my head and stepped back a bit. "Way to dig in that I don't have a fucking job."

He squinted at me, puzzled. "What? I didn't mean anything by that."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

He stepped in my path, "Dammit, serious. You're actually pissed about this?"

I roiled my head, "Uh, yeah kind of."

"(Y/N), you must know that I didn't mean it that way. I was just joking."

I raised my hand, trying to end the discussion. "Chris, it's fine. Just ... I wanna go back to sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and marched back to my bedroom.

I heard him sigh behind me, "Fuck."

 

I woke up shortly after, freezing. I got up to check the heater and of course it's broken. I grabbed my phone, texting Chris  _Hey, I'm freezing. Damn heater is broken. Can you come look?_ I waited a few minutes, no answer. I texted Seb the same thing, a few seconds later he replied,  _Be there in a second_.

Seb lived at the opposite end of the hall from me, with the best view, bed and the damn heaters even worked. He knocked softly, opening the door with a creek. I stood beside the thermometer "Seb, it's fucking north pole in this room. Can you fix it?"

I squinted as I flicked on the light, "I can try."

I crawled back under the covers. He played with the buttons, trying everything but still no heat. He sighed in exasperation, "Dammit, move over."

"What? No, why?" 

He shoved me over slightly, "Dammit, move over! It's fucking zero below in here, you're freezing, I'm freezing and I'm not gonna let you sleep in here without some source of heat."

"Oh, so what, you're gonna lay with me? Let me use your body heat or whatever?" I mocked him.

He made a face at me, "Damn straight. Now move the fuck over."

I rolled my eyes and slid over a tad. "Awesome, okay, well don't be a fucking blanket hoard, got it? If I wake up and you have all the blankets, I'm kicking your ass out of this bed, capiche?"

"Same goes for you little lady, I ain't freezing my ass of for anyone, no matter how fucking important they are to me." He kissed my cheek and flung around the bed, mostly to annoy me but to find a comfortable place. "How the hell do you sleep here? Just like a fucking stone bed."

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep Sebastian, dammit." I giggled when he kicked me softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the following morning, only a few short hours after Sebastian climbed into bed with me, to find him sprawled out in my bed, blankets wrapped completely around him, burrito style. I sighed and yanked hard as I could; they didn't budge. "Seb!" He grunted but didn't shift. "Sebastian!"

He groaned, "Dammit, woman, I am trying to sleep."

I chortled, "Fuck you very much, you have all the damn blankets."

He chuckled, "Sorry darling." He shifted slightly, granting me permission to yank on the blankets. He shuffled around, turning to face me. He opened his arms, giving me the choice to cuddle in if I wanted. I cocked a brow at him, he rolled his blue eyes. "Dammit, I'm freezing. Either cuddle in or-. No, no or's, just cuddle ... please."

I sighed dramatically, scooting in beside him, my head resting on his bare chest. "Wow, dammit, you're warm."

"Yeah, you're fucking freezing." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my cold body.

We laid their, enjoying each other's company and warmth when a soft knock startled us. "(Y/N)? Have you seen Sebastian? He's not in his bedr-." The sight of us cuddling under the blankets stunned him, "Oh, hi. What the hell?"

Sebastian stood, unraveling himself from my grasp and the fortress of warmth. "Hey." He stretched his long muscular arms, grunting, he continued. "(Y/N) texted me throughout the night," he air quoted, " _claiming_ that her thermometer was broken, making her freeze. I tried fixing whatever the hell is wrong with it but no use, so I slept with her, for you know, body heat."

Chris bobbed his head in response, drifting to the broken technology. "I can call about this, landlord should be able to fix it."

I blinked the sleep away, crawling out of warmth. My shorts were riding up my ass crack and I felt their stares as I fixed them. I scoffed, "Perverts." Together they threw their hands in the air in embarrassment, trying to play it off. "Whatever, breakfast?"

Chris nodded a little to fast and Seb had already left the room. I shut my door, changing quickly, slipping on jeans, sweater and a pair of wool socks. It was the middle of November, New York was freezing, causing the apartment to freeze and my damn luck that the stupid heat wasn't working. I entered the kitchen to find Sebastian cooking eggs, still in his boxers but now sporting a white undershirt. Chris was on the phone with the landlord, hopefully. I perched myself against the island, watching the two of them. I smiled at the two of them as they went on their daily routines, Sebastian being the cook, Chris being the man who dealt with all the maintenance shit and I of course being the best friend that couldn't find a damn job.

About an hour after that, we bundled up and headed down to Madison Avenue. Seb's shirts were starting to become holey, making him resemble a hobo. I mocked him on several occasions about the attire but he just played it off. Finally, after hours of persistence, he agreed to splurging a bit on some clothing. We shopped at different places including INA, Gentry, and J.Crew. We walked down the street, Seb's hands full of new clothing. Chris wasn't in the mood for shopping, clothing wise, but he was getting annoyed at our tiny apartment. While we strolled, he was scanning his phone for housing.

We walked through Chinatown where middle-aged women through sunglasses, purses and other appealing items in our direction. Sebastian of course stopped to look at Ray Bans as if he didn't already have enough. He snatched up a couple more pairs and demanded we stop for Starbucks. Chris agreed, offering to pay, I protested but he politely told me to shut up and take the damn coffee. 

We walked for a few more hours, laughing and joking about how much money Sebastian has already spent but didn't want to spend any in the first place. I chuckled along side of them when my stomach began to growl. Seb stopped and looked at me strange, "(Y/N), was that your stomach? Dammit, we need to get you some food."

I shook my head, "Sebastian, no. I can wait till we get home."

He tsked his tongue at me, "Young lady, I told you I would support you until you found a decent job and that's what I am going to do." I started to object but shook his head, "You're not getting out of this one. Where do you want to eat?"

I shrugged, clearly defeated, "Up to you I guess."

He smiled brightly, showing off his sparkling teeth. "Good, McDonald's."

I cackled at that, "Should've known."

 

Shortly after our feast of big mac's and fries, we arrived back at our humble abode. Chris was on his cellphone, talking to someone about an apartment a few blocks away from here. Sebastian was throwing his clothes into the washer and I laid on the couch, letting my food digest. Seb came to me and kissed my forehead. "Why do you argue with me?"

I whispered, knowing already what he was talking about. "Because."

His cool, blue eyes filled with concern. "Darling, just let me take care of you. Please, it's what friends are for."

I blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. "You shouldn't have to. I'm an adult, I shouldn't have so much trouble getting a job."

He pulled me closer, locking eyes with me. "Listen to me, getting a job is difficult."

"Pffh, as if you would know. You're so talented, you don't even have to call people to get a role, they just kind of fall in your lap."

His hand cradled my chin, "Hey, listen, my job is and was hard work. I didn't get offered roles like Bucky Barnes or Lance Tucker at first, I got small roles, tiny characters on mini series. I had to work my ass off to get where I am. Between working hard and the fans, I wouldn't be where I am today. Just give it some time, a job will come to you."

I kissed his cheek and smiled, "You're the best."

He shrugged, acting cool. "I know but seriously, just let us take care of you for now."

I nodded in agreement but continued to despise the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, I was napping in my bedroom when Sebastian barges in demanding I wake up. I rubbed my eyes, still half asleep and cursed at him in a series of mumbles. "What in God's name do you want?" It was a little after 3 pm, no time for an adult to be napping, but here I lay.

Seb's eyes grew large and panicked. "Get up."

As I stood, I whined loudly, making sure he heard me. He grabbed for my arms, dragging me to his bedroom. "What the hell? Sebastian, I'm awake, Christ."

He shook his head, "Listen to me, I forgot about the premier that is tonight! For the new movie I'm not allowed to talk about," he chuckled, but cleared his throat coming back to the point. "Anyway, I forgot to get a date, usually a girlfriend or my mom but I'm SOL for them, so, pretty please with a gumdrop on top, will you .. go with me .. tonight?" He clenched his jaw and made a face, waiting for a reply.

"Are you serious?"

"'Look at my face and tell me I'm not 100% serious. (Y/N)! Answer me, or else I have to go solo..." He played nervously with his dark locks that always danced between black and brown. "Sweetheart, I need an answer." He continued after I didn't reply.

"I guess so."

He engulfed my body against his in excitement. "Thank you! You're a life saver!" I nodded, scared to death of his reaction. "Mikayla and Suri will be here in a half hour for wardrobe and makeup. Take a shower, you're starting to smell like the apartment." He winked and ran off to the bathroom.

I mumbled under my breath, "How the fuck am I suppose to shower if you hog the stupid thing?"

Chris came to me, looking confused. "Hey, listen."

"Uh, don't really have the time but walk with me and I'll try." 

Chris followed close behind my short steps, sitting on my bed as I fumbled with my clothing. I stripped down to my underwear and a tank top. Chris has seen me like this before but he's never seen me do this in front of him. But right now, I'm too rushed to give a damn. "So."

I nodded, standing in front of the mirror. "So?"

"So ... there is a premier thing tonight and-."

"Lemme guess, you forgot about it. You are SOL for dates, meaning no girlfriend and mother is out of town or whatever and you want me to be your date?"

He looked around the room, confusion dancing in his turquoise eyes, "How did you know that?"

I grinned, "Dude, I'm psychic." He looked at me like I had six heads. "Just kidding ... uh, Seb just asked me the same thing."

"Oh." If I didn't know better, I'd say he was disappointed. "Okay, uh, I'll call around, see if anyone is available." He smiled awkwardly and left me alone.

 

Half an hour later, I was sitting in a chair in Sebastian's room, a tall African American woman, I'm assuming is Mikayla was behind me doing something wild with my hair. In her thick accent, she kept repeating that my hair was dead, needed some TLC, and other things. So, I gave her permission to cut off whatever was dead and basically go to town. I sat in the chair in the beginning with long locks, now cut to shoulder length and dyed a dirty blonde color. I hardly recognized myself. She curled it in large ringlets and sent me down the hall for wardrobe. 

A tall platinum haired male stood in front of me now, Suri I guess, was picking out dresses for me that he thought complimented my curvy body. He hung twenty different dresses in the bathroom, waiting patiently for me to enter the room each time after slipping one on. This process took about forty-five minutes. Eventually,  _he_ settled on a mid-thigh cut black lace dress and a pair of matte black heels. He was the makeup artist as well, doing my face up in dark lashes, plump red lips and a smokey eye. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to distinguish myself.

I stepped out into the hall, finding Sebastian done nicely up in a black tux, black shirt, black everything really. And he looked fine as hell. "Damn boy, you clean up well."

He stared at me, jaw slack. "Holy shit."

I made a pained face, "I know .. too much, right?"

He shook his head, a coy look on his face. "Not at all, just ... you look beautiful."

I chewed my bottom lip, cheeks turning rosy. "Thank you."

Sebastian licked his lips, a nervous habit I noticed, and cleared his throat. "Chris already left."

"Uh, okay. He asked me shortly after you if I would accompany him on this very special night." I winked at him playfully.

He smiled, thin-lipped. "Really?"

I nodded, "Did he find someone?"

He shook his head, shrugging, "Guess we'll find out. The limo is downstairs waiting."

 

The drive there was short and my stomach was doing cartwheels. I was bouncing my knee, _my_ nervous habit, to the low volume music. Sebastian reached over and placed his hand gently on my knee. I smiled, running my fingers over the lace. "I'm just really nervous."

He smiled smugly, "Nah. No big deal, we just have to stop every few steps for pictures, answer a few questions and then we can head inside, okay?" I nodded but apparently I wasn't convincing him. "I'll be by your side the whole time okay." I nodded again, breathing more steady now.

The driver pulled up to the carpet and I could already hear the piercing screams of young fans. Sebastian opened the door and stepped out. The wave of excitement raised a few notched when they caught eye of who was exiting the limo. He smiled at them politely and reached his hand into me, helping me slide across the leather. I stepped out onto the carpet and there was hundreds of people, every which direction. He placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and guided me along the carpet. We made it in front of the first background, photographers snapping pictures, the flash blinding me. I laughed and smiled, trying not to flinch from the bright lights.

We walked a few more steps and I noticed Chris standing there, alone, hand in pocket smiling confidently. He caught my sight and his face radiated. He walked briskly back to us, give Seb a high five and hugging me tightly. He stood on my other side, the three of us posing for a picture. "Doll, you look positively beautiful tonight."

I ducked my head in response, smiling at him. "Thanks Chris, you look dashing yourself." He was in your standard suit, tie replaced with an open collar.

Seb pulled me along gently until we reached the reporters. I heard questions left and right, their names being yelled from everyone. One lady in the front directed her question at Sebastian. "Excuse me? Sebastian, who is this beautiful lady you have brought with you tonight."

He smiled widely, bringing my close to his side. "This is (Y/N), she's my best friend and roommate."

The crowd went wild at that statement. Another question from an older gentleman. "Chris, did you come with (Y/N) as well?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately no, Sebastian snatched her up before I had the chance to ask her."

"Excuse me, (Y/N)." I looked at her, confused. She smiled, "Yes, just one simple question, how is it being best friends with two of the most popular actors in the MCU?"

I chuckled, "Well, honestly. They are just two regular guys, trying to live their life to the fullest and I'm blessed to call them my best friends."

Before we could answer anymore questions, Sebastian dragged me down the carpet further. We reached the end, where there was another few journalist, "Sebastian!" He looked at them and smiled, that one hundred megawatt smile that captured the whole world. I scooted down the aisle further, posing for pictures by myself. I caught a glimpse of Seb, answering questions with a laugh. 

"(Y/N)! Over here!" I followed the voice to a young man, roughly in his early twenties. "Hi! Welcome to your first premier! How are you doing?"

I smiled, "Thank you! I'm doing pretty well all things considered. It's a bit more overwhelming than I imagined."

He chuckled, "That's to be expected. Did you come with Sebastian or Chris tonight?"

"Uh, I came with Sebastian."

He nodded, writing something down. "So, are you two an item now?"

I laughed out loud, tossing my newly cut locks around. "Uh, no. We're not. We're just really good friends."

He furrowed his brow, and clucked his tongue. "I don't know. Maybe the friends thing is only on your side. The way I see it, he seems pretty doe eyed when he's around you."

I snorted, "Sebastian is just a really loving person. He has been affectionate towards me since day one. This is nothing out of the ordinary."

He nodded, "Sure. What about Chris?"

I chortled, "What about him?"

He scoffed, "You know he is crazy about you as well, right?"

"HA!" I actually made a laughing noise. "Wow, okay. No, Chris is just a good friend, nothing more."

"Mhmm, well here they come, shall we ask them?"

Before I could stop him or even reply, he was shoving the same question in their faces. "So, are either of you interested in this fine specimen?"

Both, BOTH, of them went deep red. Chris shook his head, "Uh, to be quiet frank, that's none of your business. And also, she is just a really good person to be around and I'm very fortunate to have her in my life." He walked away from the reporter, running his hands through his light brown hair.

I looked at him, confused.  _That was weird_. He directed the same question to Sebastian. "You know, Rich, to be honest, I love her with all my heart. She's a very good person, she's kind, caring, loving, hilarious, smart, beautiful. And I'm blessed to have her as a friend. And right now, that's all we are. Who knows what the future may hold but you know." After that he whisked me away inside before I could clear the air.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The whole evening passed in a blur; I was too concentrated on trying to find that reporter. I had to clear the air about what Sebastian had said. He must've known that Seb was just kidding, just playing the paparazzi. Once that story was leaked onto some terrible gossip site, the women of the world would be scowling intently on my existence. Chris and Seb talked to co-stars, directors of the film, which I had just learned was a last minute premier for Civil War. I sat beside Seb, his arm wrapped around the back of my chair, watching him speak with the people. Chris was distracted by his female co-stars, relishing them in compliments of their attire and acting abilities.  

The next four hours continued until finally Sebastian began yawning and wanted to head back home. My feet were literally numb from these damn shoes. I slipped them off my heels and onto my fingers, walking barefoot to the limo. I slid in before Sebastian, waiting for him as he said final goodbyes to his adoring fans. He slid beside me, laughing silently to himself. Chris had taken his limo back already and probably was crashed in his bed or sprawled on the couch.

My mind kept wandering back to the statement. It really shouldn't have bothered me at all, but I was prepared for that much attention. Coming tonight to this premier was going to be enough for a lifetime but being known as the woman who 'tore' the best duo of all time apart; the stress was too much. Sebastian watched out the window, the light dancing across his blue eyes. He smiled at the night sky, mesmerized by city. I distracted him with my words, "Seb?"

He looked away slowly, so much happiness on his face. "Yeah?"

I sniffed, the cold air getting to me. I rubbed my arms and shivered. "Why did you say that to the reporter tonight?"

He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around my frigid shoulders, "Say what?"

He must've either forgotten or is refusing to bring it up. I shook my head and rested against his shoulder. "Nothing."

 

I walked up the stairs, elevator was broken, with my shoes in one hand the other steadying myself on the rail. Sebastian walked behind me, too quiet. He hadn't said much after I asked him about his comment but then again, Seb is pretty quiet most of the time. He opened the door and we found Chris sprawled on the couch, still dressed in his suit, dead asleep. I slammed the door louder than necessary and he jerked awake, falling off the side.

Sebastian stood there, laughing his head off, trying to help Chris off the ground. "Oh my god, that was too funny."

Chris smirked at him, clearly still half asleep. "You guys just get home?"

I nodded, sitting beside him on the couch, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and threw his head back again, the snoring happening almost instantly. I sat there, observing the boys, how they looked in their fancy outfits, how that this was their lives and nothing out of the ordinary for them. I had a piece of it before I met them, working on the set of the first Captain America but that was just PA stuff. This is the night that I actually got a peek at how either extraordinary or stressful their lives are.

I sauntered off to my bedroom, the cold air hitting me like a fist to the gut. "FUCK!"

Sebastian was walking by when I yelling, "What?" He walked in and the air struck him too. "Oh, wow, holy shit it's cold in here." He went to my dresser, pulling out some pajamas and grabbed my arm. I looked at him weird, "I'm not letting you sleep in this room and I'm not sleeping in this room, no matter how cold you are. So, you're gonna sleep in my room. Or Chris's, take your pick."

I shrugged, "Uh, Chris snores pretty loud but you hog the blankets." I grabbed the comforter off my bed and a pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Seriously? You have very attractive men offering up their beds and you choose a couch?" I nodded, "Okay, see you in the morning." He kissed my hair and continued his journey to his bedroom.

I changed quickly into my night gear and marched to the couch, where Chris was now gone to his own room. I smiled to myself, semi excited about having a warm place to sleep, also not so excited because this couch was hella uncomfortable. I threw myself onto it, trying to find a comfortable positions, not possible. I laid their for a few minutes, arguing with myself about why sleeping on the couch is the best solution to the comment Seb made tonight. Sleeping in his bed with him only makes everything worse. "Oh, fuck you." I whispered into the night, clearly at myself. "Just because he made the comment doesn't mean anything, besides you don't see him that way so grow the fuck up and go sleep in that man's bed, where's its really warm and bloody comfy."

I found Sebastian in his queen sized bed, half sitting up, reading a book. I knocked quietly, "Hey."

He grinned, not looking up from the pages. "Hey." He closed the book and stared at me. "Couch a no go?"

I shrugged, "there's a perfectly good attractive man in this room, offering me a perfectly good sleeping place, so."

He chuckled, "You're right." He stood out of bed, just in his underwear. He came to me, engulfing me in a tight squeeze and kissed my forehead. "I know why you didn't want to sleep with me tonight."

I slung my arms around his waist, "Okay?"

He nodded against my head, "It's cause of the dumb ass comment I made about the friend's thing, right?" I just sighed and waited for him to continue. "It's true though you know. Most of it anyway, the part about me loving you with all my heart and how beautiful you are to me. It's all true, but even if I did have romantic feelings for you, I'm not gonna act on them. Our friendship is way to good to ruin. Promise, sugarbug, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him closer. "Seb?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

He smiled lopsided and guided me to his bed. He pulled the other side of the bed down for me and walked around to his side, sliding in with ease. I crawled in beside him. "Don't you fucking hog all the damn blankets tonight."

I scoffed, "Excuse me but you're the damn blanket hog."

He chuckled again and opened his arms, allowing me to cuddle in. I shimmed over to his open arms and turned my back towards him, my butt firmly on his penis. I felt it grow harder against my butt and I laughed. "Sebastian, seriously?"

He sighed, "Listen, a beautiful woman shoves her butt near your penis and you tell it not to get all ready to go? Okay? See how well that works."

I chuckled and shimmed away half an inch so we were no longer touching. "Night, handsome face."

He laughed, "That's a new one."

"I can't lie, I mean, Chris is pretty handsome."

He shook his head against the pillow and smirked. "Goodnight sugarbug."

 


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, not because I wanted to but because Sebastian was poking my ribs. "What the fuck do you want, Stan?"

He chuckled, the sound echoing in his bland bedroom. "I have an idea."

I sighed, "and it couldn't wait for like another couple of hours." I flopped on my side, back towards him.

He positioned me so I was facing him again, his cobalt eyes dancing with laughter. "Nope." He shimmed close, allowing me to smell mint on his breath. He clearly had already brushed. "Listen, I was thinking maybe I could have a few friends over tonight. Like some of the cast mates from Civil War? Anthony has been harassing me for weeks about coming to chill, have a beer or two?"

He was looking at me, puppy dog eyed, waiting for an answer. "Sebastian, I'm not your mother."

He scoffed, "I know. But you're my roommate and you have to be okay with them coming over."

I nodded, closing my eyes again. "I guess it's okay. It's not like I have anything else to do."

He giggled like a small child and embraced me awkwardly. "Thanks!" He hopped out of the bed, his feet making a  _thud_ sound when they touched the floor. He gathered jeans, a sweater, boxers. "Dammit, where is my-. Never mind, found it." He grabbed his new bottle of Armani cologne off the dresser and marched to the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on so I fell out of bed, tripping over my own two feet. "Son of a bitch." Still in my boxer shorts and tank top, I made my way to the kitchen only to find Chris at the table with a blonde haired woman. She looked at me and I recognized her but she was aberrant with blonde hair. 

She smiled at me, "You must be (Y/N). I'm Scarlet."

I chuckled nervously, "Hi, I thought I knew you, just strange seeing you with blonde hair instead of the red."

She grinned, "I get that more often than you would think." She was sipping coffee from a plain white mug.

Chris stood to his feet, walking to the coffee ptt, kissing my hair as he did. "You sleep okay? You must have froze in your bedroom."

I looked between him and Scarlet, "actually, I didn't."

"Oh, did Seb get your heater working?"

I gave him a dopey look, "Uh, no." His look was puzzled. "Uh, actually slept in Sebastian's bed last night."

Chris smiled tightly, "He wasn't on the couch when I woke up."

"No, he slept in the bed .. with me."

Scarlet choked on her drink, "Damn, so it's true? The thing online about you and Sebastian?"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "God, I was hoping that wouldn't make it on the web. No, it is not true. Sebastian offered his bed to me because my heater is broken and the couch is shit."

She chuckled, "No need to defend yourself, sweetheart. You guys kinda make a cute pair."

I shook my head, "Not a pair. Just friends."

She nodded at me, not fully convinced. "Okay."

Chris gave me cup of coffee, I thanked him with nod and walked back to my freezing bedroom. During the day, the cold isn't that bad. I grabbed a fresh pair of socks, jeans, a team cap shirt. Slipping my clothes on, there was knock at the door. "Come in." 

Chris entered the room, "Hey," he chuckled noticing my shirt. "Nice shirt." I laughed. "Uh, I called the landlord just now, he'll be up in a bit to take a look at your heater."

"Oh, wonderful, thank you." He smiled, again tightly, something strange in his eyes. "Hey, Chris?"

"Hmm?" He replied, mouth full of caffeine. 

"Uh, you okay? You seem a little off lately."

He shrugged, "Yeah."

I frowned at him, "Chris, I've known you for a while now. I can tell when you're not okay and when you're lying."

He sat on my bed, playing with the handle of his cup. "You and Seb seem to be getting really close." He wasn't accusing, just simply making an observation.

"Chris, Seb and I have always been close, you know that."

He nodded, considering his next words. "I know that. Just-." He swallowed hard. "Just maybe a little closer than what _friends_ should be."

I shifted my body so I was facing him straight on. "Chris, are you .. jealous?"

He shook his head, a little too quick. "I mean, I'm happy that you guys get along so well." I furrowed my brow, waiting for more. "But, I don't know. Sebastian's comment the other night seems to be playing over and over in my head, making me wonder if he really does have feelings for you."

I grinned, "Chris, Sebastian and I have already discussed that comment. He told me that we're good, and if he did have feelings for me, that he wouldn't act on them because our friendship is too good to lose."

His face pulled up, pain in his eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Chris. Listen, I am not interested in Sebastian, he's like a brother to me."

He sighed, making the sound of ... relief? "Okay."

I rubbed my hands on my pants, "Okay, now that that is over with, Sebastian wants to invite a few people over tonight."

"Oh, does he now?" Chris chuckled and stood to his feet. "Who exactly?"

"Uh, not sure, all I know is that Anthony is one of them."

He laughed, "Of course it is." He shook his head, giggling to himself and left the room.

I remained in my bedroom, the sheets still tucked in perfectly, comforter missing and a pillow gone from it's proper place.  _Maybe Chris is right. Maybe Seb and I are a little closer than what friends should be. But we're just friends; good, close friends. Right?_


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour after some people arrived, and after a couple of drinks, Sebastian comes out of his room carrying a large box. I squint my eyes at it, trying to figure it out. There is only one thing that Sebastian loves to do that would fit inside that box. As soon as I thought it, he lifts the cover revealing a cheap karaoke machine. I giggle to myself and shake my head. Sebastian winks at me and comes to my side. "Hey."

I smiled, "Hey."

"You meet anyone here yet?"

I shrugged, "other than meeting Scarlet earlier, haven't really mingled a lot."

He smirked, "Let's go."

I sighed but followed him, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He brought me to a man I remember seeing in one of Seb's movies, Anthony. "Mack Attack, this is my roommate and best friend, (Y/N)."

Anthony gave me a once over and smiled, revealing the tiny gap in his front teeth. "Nice to meet you. Seb hasn't shut up about you since Winter Solider." He chuckled and threw back a mouthful of beer.

I nodded, "oh, good to hear." I made a quizzical face.

Anthony excused himself and found conversation with someone else. Sebastian led me to the next victim having to meet me. A tall woman, brown hair and stunning eyes smiled at me. "You must be (Y/N), I have heard so much about you!"

I smiled, not remembering who this person is. "Oh, so I've been told."

"I'm Cobie by the way. You may remember me from How I Met Your Mother and I play Agent Maria Hill?" She had an accent of some sort, I couldn't place it exactly.

"Yeah, right! I loved that show, Robin was pretty awesome. Uh, where are you from?"

She chuckled, "I'm from Vancouver ... Canada."

I snapped my fingers, "Canadian! I knew I sensed an accent. My cousin Kyla lives in Nova Scotia actually."

She smiled, "Small world." Just then a older gentleman called her over and she excused herself as well, sauntering over to him.

Sebastian smiled at me, "You up for some singing?"

I sighed, pouting somewhat. "Really?"

He smirked, nodding. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He pulled me in for a hug and drug to the old machine. "Damn, how old is this thing?"

He shrugged, "like eight or nine years, roughly." He blew on it, the dust flying through the air. "I bought it from a second hand shop when I got my first apartment."

"Oh, vintage." He poked me. "You have to admit, you're old, Seb."

He flipped me the finger and started scrolling through songs. "Whatcha want to sing?"

My eyes widen, "I don't fucking know. I don't sing, like ever."

He swatted the air, brushing the comment under the rug. "Okay ... I'll pick." He mumbled bit and danced back and forth, deciding. "How about..? Ahh-ha!"

I tried peeking around him to no avail. "Damn you tall person."

He chuckled, "grab a mic!" I grabbed a microphone and watched the screen.  _ **I've Had The Time Of My Life**_ flashed  and I giggled. The words slid out of his throat like soft velvet. " _Now I've, had the time of my life. No, I've never felt like this before. And I swear, it's is true, and I owe it all to you._ " On the last word he pointed directly at me, making me turn a dark scarlet.

The bubble danced over the screen, telling me when to start singing along. We had gathered a small crowd, Chris standing in the background, chuckling like maniac. I started to sing, kind of off key. " _Cause I've, had the time of my life. I owe all to youuuuu._ " On the last note, I dragged it out just like the lady, pointing at Seb the way he did me, making him snigger.

The music kicked in and people began dancing. Sebastian started doing this two-step thing, half dance half alcohol. He grabbed my hand, twirling me to the beat. He cleared his throat and started again, " _I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone to stand by me._ " 

I covered my face, embarrassment and shock that I was actually doing this. " _We saw the writings on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy._ "

He turned so he was a few inches from my face, the mics separating us enough for comfort. Our voices mixed together, " _Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand cause we seem to understand the urgency._ " He broke away to sing, " _Just remember!_ " 

I laughed out loud, my face deepening in color every line. " _You're the one thing._ "

He chuckled, pulling me close again, " _I can't get enough of._ "

I pulled away, spinning into him as I sang the next line, " _so I'll tell you something._ " He joined in, " _This could be love because ... I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe all to you._ "

The rest of the song was awkward and hilarious. Chris continued to stand in the back of the room, covering his face with embarrassment for the both of us. The song ended with a cheering crowd and I hugged Seb. "God, that was awkward!" He chuckled, nodding.

I made my way through my cheering fans to Chris, who embraced me, laughing so hard tears were flowing down his eyes. "Ah, damn, that was really good."

I punched him, "Don't mock me, boy."

He shook his head, innocence filling his blue eyes. "I'm not! That was genuinely good! You're not a bad singer, like at all."

I rolled my eyes, embarrassed by his compliment. Scarlet came behind me, touching my shoulder. "You're a pretty good singer. Also, never knew that Sebastian could sing like that. Didn't see it coming." She winked at me. "Can't tell me he isn't into you after that number."

I sighed, "We're just friends."

She grinned, "Mhmm. Whatever makes you sleep at night." She dragged Chris away and up to the karaoke machine. The two of them sang  **Beer For My Horses**. Anthony and Cobie followed them with a touching  **Whole New World**.

I clapped for them till my hands hurt. We stood around after everyone took a turn on the machine and chatted. I started to develop friendships with my best friend's friends. Sebastian and Anthony were a hoot together, I was buckled over in laughter most of the night with them. Chris and Scarlet went through the movies they've been in together. I informed them that my favorite is  **The Nanny Diaries**. Chris laughed, "just call me Harvard Hottie."

A couple more hours and a few drinks later, the place was back to the three of us. I scurried around the place trying to clean it up before hopping in bed. That days festivities took a lot out of me, but I couldn't go to sleep knowing our house was a disaster. Sebastian followed close behind me with a garbage back to catch empty bottles and red solo cups. 

Half an hour later, we fell onto the couch, half asleep. I yawned, "That was a lot of fun."

He nodded, proud of himself. "I know. They all seemed to like you."

I smiled, "Yeah, they're pretty cool for sure."

Seb said something but it came out more of slur than an actual sentence. "What, Sebby?"

He said it again, this time I did manage to catch the end. "Love you like I do." Then he was out like a light.

Chris was standing in the doorway, watching us on the couch. He cleared his throat, making me jump. "He really does love you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I love him too, you know, like in the friend way of course."

He nodded, "Of course but he's  _in_ love with you." He turned away, mumbling under his breath. He was close enough that I was able to hear his last sentence. "How could we not be?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, it was like walking on eggshells around Chris. I don't think he knew that I heard him whisper that huge confession under his breath, but I had heard and it affected me. Sebastian walked around the kitchen, in t-shirt and boxers, humming a happy song. I looked at him strange,  _is he really in love? With me?_ He caught eyes with me and smiled, his teeth flashing white. He had cut his hair a few days before the premier, it was now short and back to it's normal chocolate brown color. He winked at me and I felt my stomach flip. That hasn't happened before, not even before I became close to him. "Hey, darling, what you want for breakfast? I was thinking like a big breakfast. Like something my mom would make? Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage?" He made a face, squinting his eyes.

I stared at him longer than I should have, making him shift his gaze. I sucked in a breath, embarrassed. "Uh, you know what, I'm actually not that hungry right now. I'm ... gonna go for a .. run." I never ever in my life went for run, especially not before breakfast but I had to get away from his piercing gaze.

He squinted his eyes again, and chuckled. "Doll, when have you ever gone for a run? Especially before breakfast?"

I chuckled nervously, and turned away from him, running square into Chris. He smiled, kind hearted. "Oops, sorry hun."

I nodded and sped by him, basically running for my bedroom. I shut the door and slid to the floor. I could hear their voices faintly from the kitchen. "What's up with her?" Chris asked, most likely while pouring a cup of coffee.

I heard Sebastian, "I don't know man, but she's acting strange." He laughed between sentences. "She said she's going for a run."

I heard Chris's belly laugh, "What?! When has she ever gone running? And before food?"

I gathered what I saw as running clothes, and flung them onto my body. A few minutes later, I was opening the front door, waving goodbye to the guys. I ran down the stairs, out of our building and took a random right. I had just moved here from (hometown) and wasn't really sure where anything was yet. But, I continued running, not letting my thoughts wander. Too late.

I shook my head, I spoke out loud over my music, "What the hell do they see in me? Don't they know I'm not interested or interesting?" A lady made a face at me, probably cause I was talking to myself. I smiled kindly at her, turning a left, almost getting clipped by a taxi. "Jesus! Watch we're you're going asshole!" I flipped him the middle finger and kept running. About half an hour later, I was gasping for air, clutching my side, trying to find a bench to die on.

My phone buzzed, sending a ringing into my headphones. I glimpsed at the screen,  **SEBASTIAN**. I rolled my eyes, fighting myself to hit ignore. It rang a few more times and I picked it up, pinching myself for being so worked up. "Hello?"

He chuckled on the other end, "Oh. You're alive."

I rolled my eyes, it was the same old Seb, making jokes and being so casual it hurt. I laughed at myself,  _no need to be worried, he's obviously not interest_ _ed._ "Oh, shut up. I hate running. Never again." I gasped for a breath after the sentence.

He laughed, "I'm coming to get you, then we can grab you some _joggers_ breakfast." Before I could argue he had hung up and I felt my phone vibrate, signifying a text. I read it slowly, 'I see you ;)'. I looked around, panic swimming in my eyes. I looked around for a few minutes before hearing a low chuckle from behind me, making me scream. I turned and found Seb wrapped in jeans, gray sweater and his black leather jacket. He had a scarf on, but his hat was left home, making his hair blow in the cold, autumn wind. "Ha! You should've seen your face."

I punched him several times, cursing loudly. It made people walking beside and across the street stop and stare, children making faces and parents questioning our actions. "Sebastian, you stupid son of a bitch. You scared the actual hell out of me."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead and grabbing my elbow. He turned me towards the road and started walking. "Sorry, hun, but I couldn't resist." He winked at me again, his dark lashes brushing his cheek. "By the way, Chris had a call back this morning so it's just you and I for a few hours. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Uh, I don't know. Grab some food, maybe I could get changed, then we could ... I don't know."

He nodded, "sounds like half a plan. We'll grab food, you can change and then we'll catch movie?" I nodded.

 

We walked down the busy New York sidewalk, zigzagging through the crowd. I kept my hand locked with Seb's coat, making sure I didn't lose him. We came to a corner that was busier than it had been just an hour before. A line of girls stopped in their tracks, one squinting and then hitting the other's arms. She locked her eyes on us and made a beeline. She was young, very pretty, blonde hair and dark green eyes. "SEBASTIAN!" He stopped at the sound of his name and looked around.

She came closer to us, touching his arm slightly. He smiled widely, "Hey girls."

One girl's face turned a dark red and she giggled. The blonde one spoke again, "Sebastian, it's crazy we even saw you out here! We're from Canada, just here visiting with our school!"

He smiled wide, lifting his eyebrows, "Oh my god, that's so cool! What's your guy's names?" They were handing him notebooks and receipts and whatever paper they could find for him to sign. He signed each one, a smile on his face, happy to make these girls' day.

The blonde went first. "My name is Kass." She point to the flushy one, "this is Amber." She point at three black haired girls, "Maggie, Mary and Mira. Triplets." He nodded smiling, shaking his head, in awe of his fans. "We're really big fans of yours! You're an amazing actor."

He stopped signing for a second and looked her dead in the eyes, "Guys, thanks. Thank you so much." He pulled out his phone, "You guys want a pic? I love having some fan pictures on my phone." He handed me the cell, "Sweetie, will you take it for us?" I nodded, "Thanks darling." They posed around him, he wrapped his large arms around the short girls, engulfing them. I took a few shots and handed Seb back his phone.

One of the triplets looked at me. "Does he always call you pet names?"

I nodded, "uh, yeah, pretty much."

She blushed, "you're so lucky. Sebastian seems like such a nice guy."

I nodded, "He doesn't seem it, he really is an awesome guy."

Another one of the triplets came to me, leaving the conversation with Seb. "So, are you guys like .. together?"

Before I could answer, he was by my side, and kissed my temple. "You betcha! Going on three years!" He winked at the girls and they almost fell over. 

"Girls, girls!" I was laughing, elbowing Sebastian. "He's kidding, promise. We're just really good-."

"We're a really good pair!" He winked again. I shot him a look. "Oh, (Y/N), come on! I'm just playing around." I shook my head. "Girls; Amber, Kass, Maggie, Mary and Mira? Nice meeting you guys, really. Have fun in New York! But I've got to get this girl some food." He shot them one final knee weakening smile and turned away.

"Dammit Seb, people are going to think we're like close to getting married!"

He laughed, "Sweetie, it's fine. People are gonna think what they're gonna think."

I frowned, "You act like this doesn't really bother you."

He pouted a bit, "mostly it doesn't."

I looked at him, "when does it? Bother you I mean?"

He stopped, looked me in the eye, completely serious now. "Honestly. It bothers me when people spread false, harsh things about my friends. Like, I'm joking around with us being a couple because if not, I'm afraid they'll attack you, make you think things about yourself that aren't true. I'm just trying to protect you from the downside of fame. The downside of having me as a friend."

I looked at him, sadness creeping into my heart. "Seb, why would you say that?"

He looked everywhere but at me. I touched his arm and he glanced at my face, "I-I, I just, you're too good of a person and you're such a good friend to me and I love you way to much to let some of the most hateful people even get a hold of you. You're so pure and innocent, so full of life and joy. I just don't want to see anyone take that away from you, especially because of .. me. Being friends with me." I bit his bottom lip. "There's downfalls to being friends with someone famous, it comes with people who hate anyone in their personal life. I've had it happen too many times with past girlfriends. It hurts too bad to let it happen again, especially with someone as precious to me as you."


	10. Chapter 10

That's the first time Seb had ever let me see the darkness that came with fame. I knew it couldn't have always been sunshine and flowers, but I never expected or knew that his past girlfriends had been attacked by fans. I never knew that it had gotten to him or that he was consistently fighting someone or something that made him feel like this. He opened up to me in a way that I could never open up to him. I kept glancing at him to see if he was okay but he was back to his normal, always smiling self. Never even letting me see him down or that our tiny conversation had even happened.

We were walking back to the apartment, his hands full of clear bags containing take-out pans of greasy hash-browns, crispy bacon and sunny side up eggs. He carried the bags with one hand and grabbed my fingers with the other. The streets had gotten even more busy, making it difficult to keep up with him. His fingers laced through my own and dragged me close behind him. We made it to the other side of the street,  block away from our apartment and he let go of my hand. He smiled widely and started talking again about how he had so much fun the other night. "We should go out for karaoke sometime! I mean, having it at the house was a lot of fun, but our apartment is so damn small!"

I nodded along, trying to ignore the growling sensation in my stomach, swallowing back nausea. "Yeah, I never really did any karaoke before that, but it was fun."

He smiled, scrunching his nose. "Don't think Chris is back yet. You wanna eat, change and then head back downtown to the theater?"

I nodded, "Sure."

In our apartment, I sat at our small table, shoveling my face full of the delicious food as Sebastian sat across from me filling in the crossword. I shook my head, my mouth half plugged with food. "Chris is gonna be so pissed that you're doing the crossword."

He snickered, "I know." He waggled his eyebrows up and down.

I shoved the last bit of food into my mouth and stood. I went to pick up my dishes and Seb slapped my hands away. "Go get changed, I'll clean up." I rolled my eyes, still reaching for the empty container. "Go! Now .. please."

I pursed my lips and scrunched my nose, mockingly at him. "I am capable to clean up after myself." He just shook his head and pointed down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, I immersed wearing black skinny jeans, a polka dotted sweater, my black leather jacket and thick gray scarf. I slid on my over the knee flat boots and grabbed my purse. Sebastian stood there, clearly eyeing me up. I looked at him weird. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really good. Maybe you should run more often." He winked, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh fuck you, Stan." I followed him back out the door.

 

We were standing in line at the small corner theater, "What do you wanna see?"

He shrugged, "not sure."

I nodded, rubbing my arms. Even with a sweater and jacket, including a heavy scarf, I still managed to freeze my ass off. "God, I'm fucking freezing."

He looked at me, slinking off his jacket. I looked at him, "Seb no. It's too cold for you to just have a sweater on. Keep your jacket."

He shook his head slow, "young lady, when a gentleman hands you his coat, you must take it."

"I must?" I shrugged on his jacket, getting a whiff of his Armani cologne. I breathed in his scent, smelt just him.

He nodded, serious, "but of course, it's in the handbook."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." I made a face. "I burnt the handbook."

He laughed and paid for two tickets to see an old black and white movie. We walked in, not bothering to grab snacks and found our seats with ease. We sat near the back, the room half full of old couples and a few young couples already making out. I scoffed, "fucking teenagers."

He laughed, "what? You never made out in a movie theater?"

"Nope, found it too weird and kinda gross."

"What?! Making out is gross or making out  _in_ a theater?"

"Uh, little of both maybe."

"Oh, fuck, are you kidding?"

I shook my head, "I've been kissed before, don't get me wrong, but I've never liked anyone enough to play tonsil hockey with them."

He scoffed, "have you ever been kissed?"

I blushed, "I just said I've been kissed."

He squinted, "Yeah, I know. But have you ever been  _kissed_? Like deep, passionate?"

I blushed a deeper red, shaking my head.

He rose his eyebrows, "wow."

I nodded, "I've just never met the right person, you know?"

He nodded, "sure, sure." He stared at me, the look in his eyes shifting slightly. The went from joyful to determined. He leaned in close to me, inches from my face.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" I pushed back on his chest.

"The obvious, I'm scratching two things off your bucket list."

"Which are?"

He held up a long finger, "One: be kissed deep and passionately. Two: make out in a movie theater."

"Oh, fuck. I am not gonna kiss you, Seb."

He looked a little hurt, "Why not? Am I not worthy of your kisses?"

I chuckled softly, "No, it's not that. It's just-."

"We're friends and it would be weird?" I nodded, shifting slightly in my chair. "Listen, we're good friends and good friends help each other out." I still wasn't convinced. "Come on, it's just one kiss and we don't have to talk about it ... ever again."

I sighed and shifted, facing him now. "Never again? Like no one  _ever_ will know?"

"What? You're embarrassed that you kissed Sebastian Stan?"

"Good lord, you gonna kiss me or talk my ear off?"

He smiled. He brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing some loose strands of hair behind my ear. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back. My stomach was doing somersaults. He was close enough now that I could feel his breath on my lips. He puckered slightly, his plump soft lips touching mine ever so softly. I stopped breathing for a second. He pulled away, making a face. "Okay?"

I nodded, "Mhmm." He smiled again and brought his mouth back down to mine. I parted my lips the tiniest bit, allowing his lips to engulf my own. He kissed me, slowly at first, testing the waters. I reached for his arm and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around the back of my neck, deepening our kiss. His tongue slipped through my lips, teasing my own. I braided my fingers through his hair and pulled, scratching at the roots. He let out a tiny moan and lifted me off the chair. I was placed in his lap, his hands holding my hips tightly to him. I moved my lips in the motion of his, deepening the kiss even further. I could taste every bit of him; his toothpaste, the coffee on his breath, the gum he had been chewing just moments before. I heard clearing of the throat behind me and broke away from him.

I jumped off his lap and found an old lady eyeing me up, shaking her head. "Young people today."

I smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry." My face was flush, and I was short of breath. I looked at Seb, who was staring straight ahead, kind of in a dream. His hair was messed up from my fingering, the strands every which way. I reached for his hair and flattened them back into place. 

At my touch, he looked at me. "Wow."

I nodded, "Yep."  _Fuck, this is awkward now_. "So."

He smiled, "So, you can cross deep, passionate kiss and make-out in a theater off your list." And that was the end of that.

 

We managed to watch the entire movie, I only grasped half of what they were talking about. I kept glancing over at Seb, who was laughing at the old actors. I watched his hands placed on his lap, wishing that he would touch me again.  _Jesus, girl. He's your best friend._ The screen darkened and the lights flickered on, he squinted his eyes and smiled at me again.  _That smile is going to be the death of me_. "How was that? Did you enjoy it?"

 _The movie or that fucking kiss?_ I shrugged, "Honestly, I haven't a clue what happened."

He laughed, "me neither." His face flushed and he stood, offering me his hand. I touched it, he helped me stand and then let go.

We walked out of the theater, not speaking. We didn't talk about the movie, the kiss, the bucket list, nothing. I cleared my throat, "Chris should be home now."

He grinned, "yep."

I sighed,  _I'm going to regret this_. "Seb."

He sighed too, "I know. This is awkward as fuck."

I chuckled, "I told you not to kiss me .. that it would be awkward."

He laughed, "I didn't expect you to be _good_ at it."

"Wow, jeez, thanks, bud." I folded my arms around my waist. 

He stepped in my path, "If you would've sucked at it, then it would make it so much easier to not want to do it again."

I scoffed, "You ... want to kiss me? Again?"

He nodded, looking embarrassed a bit. "Kinda."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Why can't you?" He bent down, looking into my eyes.

"Because." He furrowed his brow. prodding me to continue. "Because I can't afford to fall for you."

He nodded in agreement. "I know."

"I just can't Seb." He nodded and kissed my forehead. 

We walked home in silence, trying to forget about what had just happened.

 

I went to bed that night, in my _still_ freezing room. The landlord hadn't shown up when Chris said, he hadn't even called back. I couldn't sleep with Seb tonight, not after what happened. I grabbed a pillow and trotted off to Chris's bedroom. Even though he snored a bit, I didn't feel uncomfortable next to him. I touched his shoulder lightly, shaking him awake. "Chris."

He sighed, opening one eye. "What? What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "My room is cold."

He nodded, "Not sleeping with Sebastian tonight?" I shook my head, thankful for the dark to cover my blushing cheeks. "Okay, well, hop in." I crawled under the covers, warm from his body heat. He was just in his boxers, I could see the outline of his chest in the dark. I shuffled closer, putting my cold body against his warm one and settled in. "Lord, you're cold." He started to push me away.

"Please, let me cuddle, just for a few minutes. At least until I'm warm?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks bud."

We fell asleep like that, myself pushed against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around me, protectively, snoring quietly.

 

I woke up to the sound of a blender going off in the kitchen. Chris was still asleep, his arm flung across his eyes.  _Sebastian_.

I crawled out of bed and dragged my frigid body to the kitchen. Seb stood in front of me, tight black boxers, no shirt, headphones in dancing around the kitchen. I eyed him up, taking in his full figure. He was still a bit beefy from the latest Captain America movie, his thighs and arms still large with muscles. "I see you're happy this morning." Chris was behind me, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Sebastian flung around, wiping out. He fell to the ground with a  _thud_ and Chris started laughing. "What did you guys do last night? Seb, you seem like hungover or something."

He stood back on his feet, he flicked his eyes at me and winced. "Yeah, hungover. We just hung out, went to see a film downtown."

Chris smiled, pouring two cups of coffee. "What one?"

I shrugged, "Don't remember. There was this couple in front of us making out and it was pretty ... distracting."

Chris snorted, "Yeah, people who make out in the theater are the worst." He kissed my forehead and I swear I saw Seb's face turn red. Chris trotted off to his bedroom.

Seb stood, staring directly at me. "How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

He nodded, "You're room cold?"

"Yep." I sipped my coffee.

"You slept in the cold room?" He poured his smoothie into a large glass, taking a sip, leaving a line of smoothie on his top lip. It took all within my not wipe it off.

"No." It came out as a whisper.

"Couch?" I shook my head. "Chris's bed?" I nodded slowly, afraid of his reaction. He sighed, "Okay."

"Okay?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I went to him, "I didn't think I could sleep in your bed ... without wanting to do more."

He nodded, bringing his hand to my face. "I know."

"This will kill Chris if he finds out." I leaned into his touch.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"That, I don't know."

"Well. Fuck."

He scoffed, "yep. Fuck."


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian did as little touching of me as possible when Chris was around. As much as I wanted those arms wrapped around my body, he kept a distance and we seemed to play cool pretty well. Chris never expected a thing, at least we didn't think so. Chris had to go out for a few hours leaving Seb and I alone for a bit. We were on the couch, barely touching, trying to figure something out. "Maybe we should just not, you know, kiss or touch or whatever. Not until we figure what this is."

Seb rolled his eyes, "Baby, I can't do that. When you come into the room all I wanna do is kiss you like crazy but Chris is always there."

That's the first time he called me baby, it was weird but then I kind of liked it. "You called me baby."

He looked shocked, "oh did I? Is that a no?"

I shook my head, trying to keep my mind straight. All I wanted to do was crawl onto his lap and kiss him so hard it hurt. I could feel his stare on me and I was trying to avoid looking into those oceans. "What you looking at?"

He leaned in, purring in my ear. "Something beautiful."

"Seb, you can't say stuff like that."

He scoffed, "why?"

I went to stand, "because it makes this even harder." Before I could stand all the way, he grabbed my wrist and plopped me on his lap. "Seb."

He shook his head, "I have to. And Chris isn't here so..."

I sighed and put my forehead against his. He turned his head a bit, bringing his mouth to mine. He gave me a quick peck and then pressed his lips hard against mine, his tongue attacking my mouth. My fingers braided through his hair, bringing his face closer. He grabbed at my hips, his hands playing with the base of my shirt. He slipped one hand up my blouse, skimming the base of my spine. I gasped against his lips and pulled myself closer to him. He lifted the shirt up so both hands were wrapped around my bare back playing with my bra. I shook my head. "No."

"No, what?" He was out of breath.

"I'm not ready." 

"I know sweetheart, and I'm willing to wait." He kissed me again, slidding me off his lap and went to the kitchen. He yelled from the other room, "You want anything?"

Just then, the pain hit me and I ran for the bathroom. I slid down my underwear and found a but of blood on them. "Dammit." I walked back out to the kitchen. "I have to go to the store."

He looked at me, "Why?"

I made a face, "Cause."

He rolled his eyes, "Cause why?"

"Cause I just started my fucking period. And I don't have any tampons."

"Ah, okay. Listen, you take it easy and I'll run to the grocery store for you. Okay?"

"Seb .."

"Baby, let me go for you. You lie down on the couch and relax." He kissed my lips quickly and grabbed his jacket.

I laid down on the couch, a searing pain coursing through my uterus. I don't know how long I was out but I woke up to Sebastian rubbing my back, whispering little Romanian phrases to me. I sat up on one elbow, half smiling. "Hi."

He winked at me, "Hi baby."

My face flushed, "I like it when you call me baby."

"Good, cause I do too." He kissed my cheek. "You need Advil?" I nodded quick, falling against the cushion again, my brain remembering the pain. He left and came back with two red pills and a glass of water. "I put the tampons in the bathroom and I'm running you a warm bath."

"Aw, Sebby." I kissed him after swallowing the drugs.

He helped me to my feet and walked me to the washroom. "I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

 

I was in the tub for at least an hour when I heard keys jingle in the dead bolt. Chris yelled out for someone to where I heard Seb run from his bedroom and high five his best friend. Chris asked where I was. Seb replied, "She's not feeling very good. She's in the tub."

Chris came to the door, "Sweetheart, you okay?"

I smiled to myself, he cared so much for me. "I'm fine Chris, just lady things."

He chuckled, "Okay. We'll be out here." He walked away but came back a few seconds later. "You have lady things?"

I laughed, "Yeah, Seb ran out and got me some."

He scoffed, "Sebastian bought you tampons?"

Seb chuckled, "She's my best friend and she needed tampons and she was pale as a fucking ghost. I wasn't about to let her run out and grab them herself."

I lathered up my sponge and washed my body, the room starting to smell like vanilla. Ten minutes later, I trotted bare foot from my bedroom out to the living room and plopped down between the guys. Seb turned me so I was leaning against him, and kissed my hair. Chris gave him a strange look but turned back to the screen. I pulled my legs up on Chris's lap. "Chris, my legs hurt."

He winked, "You need me to rub again?" I nodded, pouting like a ten year old girl. "Okay, darling."

Chris rubbed my legs and Seb was rubbing my lower back. I was so comfortable that I started drifting off. Seb switched positions, letting my head fall into his lap and he played with my damp hair. I stayed in that position for a bit until Seb's phone vibrated against my cheek. I sat up quickly, almost falling off the couch. Chris chuckled, "Damn, didn't even know you could move that quick."

I punched his shoulder, "Very funny, Evans. Sebastian's phone scared the shit out me."

Seb was laughing, pressing the answer button. He said a few words in English than switched over to Romanian.  _Must be his mom_.

Chris stood and kissed my hair. "You want some food? Eat in or take out?"

"Ah, I'd kill for some Thai food right now." My stomach growled right on cue.

Seb said goodbyes and kissed my cheek, a little too close to my mouth. He whispered, "Gotta go love." He looked at Chris, "That was my mom, she wants to meet for dinner. I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed my hair and jogged off to his bedroom.

Chris shook his head, "Is it just me or does he seem a bit more attentive to you? Like very hands-on."

I shrugged, "seems the same to me. You guys have always been affectionate."

He nodded, grabbing his cellphone. "Hmm, okay." He dialed, "Thai it is!"

 


	12. Chapter 12

We sat on the couch, munching down on Thai food and watching classic Disney films. Chris is a die hard Disney fan, as am I, which made this moment so much better. Chris swallowed, "I fucking love Disney so much. Like for real, when I get married, pretty sure I want my honeymoon at Disney World."

I chuckled, "Really? I've always said the same thing!"

He nodded, "Great minds think a like." He patted my thigh but left his hand there.

Now that I was sort of kinda with Seb, this action made me a little bit uncomfortable but Chris was my best friend, he should be able to touch me and sit close to me. Besides, he doesn't know that there is something going on between Sebastian and I, to be honest, I don't even know what going on. Just thinking of Sebastian made my face turn a shade of red and Chris laughed, not suspecting anything. "Foods a bit spicy, right?" I gave him a strange look. "You're face. It's flustered, from the spicy food?"

I nodded, "a mixture of things probably. Spice, lady things, my love for Disney. You know, I've always said that if they turn The Little Mermaid into live action, Sebastian could easily play Prince Eric."

Chris nodded, "Or like, Prince Charming from Cinderella. That boy has got facial structure to boot. God bless Romania for those genes."

I laughed so hard, I choked a little bit on my food, causing me to cough hysterically. My eyes watering, throat burning, spicy sauce dripping from my nose. "Ah, shit. That hurts."

Chris stood, jogged to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel. "Sweetie, you gotta be more careful! Last time this happened, it took forty-five minutes for the spicy sauce to stop dripping from your nose." 

I took the towel from him, blowing my nose forcefully. "Yeah, I remember. Just, you caught me of guard with the facial structure thing."

The corners of his mouth turned up, he was smirking. "It's true, Romania has blessed that boy is good looks for sure." He plopped back down beside me, putting one arm around the back of the couch, barely touching me and was texting with the other hand. I glanced over to his phone, being nosy.  **Rachael**.  _Hmm, lady friend?_ I paid no mind to him so the rest of the film, trying to get the sauce out of my nose. It took the last half hour of Aladdin for him to stop texting and finally turn to face me.

My phone jingled, 'Hey sweetie, gonna be later than I thought. Mom and stepdad want to hang out a bit longer. Miss you <3'. It was from Sebastian and I grinned. Chris noticed the change in my mood. I shrugged, trying to rub it off as casual, "That was Seb. His parents want him to hang out a bit longer. He says hey." I stood to my feet and trotted off to the kitchen.

I heard Chris's bare feet pad across the floor behind me, "I think Sebastian has a new woman."

I almost dropped my Thai dish, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, "Sebastian is usually a very happy person, but for the past week, he's more happy, like in love happy." He chuckled, "Wonder if we'll ever meet her. You know how he is about his girlfriends, very secretive at first."

I scoffed, my stomach turning a bit. The pain from my period was hitting me again, my knees pounding. I grabbed onto the island for support, Chris ran to my aid. "Hey, doll, you okay?"

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. "I'm okay, promise. I just got hit with another wave of cramps, that's all. They'll pass." I had tears mostly from my pain but a tiny bit was from the fact that I was hiding a relationship, or whatever it was, from my best friend. He leaned me into him, rubbing my back and kissing my hair. I stood close to him, breathing in his aroma. He smelt like Thai, laundry detergent and warmth. "You're such a good friend, Chris."

He smiled against my hair, "That's what I'm here for." He held me a bit longer than released me. "You wanna go out on the town or just relax here?"

My cramps had subsided, "We can go out if you'd like." He kissed my cheek and nodded.

We gathered our coats, scarfs, and I slid my tall boots over my legs. He grabbed my elbow, directing me to the elevator. When we stepped outside, it was like winter wonderland. We had reached the last week of November, the week that Thanksgiving was happening, the week that we usual got our first snow fall. I sniffed the air, snow was falling, drifting onto my cheeks. Chris was in awe of the beauty, flakes falling onto his long lashes and attaching themselves to his beard. He smiled wide and went for my elbow, wrapping his hand through the crook.

We walked downtown for a bit, just admiring the scenery of the first snowfall, glancing around at the bustling people. We ended up at Central Park, grabbing a coffee and sitting on the bench. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "I'm so happy that we got close Chris."

He nodded, "Me too, sweetheart."

My phone started to ring,  **Sebastian**. "It's Seb." I clicked answer. "Hello?"

He purred through the phone, "Hey beautiful, you alone?"

I laughed, "Chris is with me, where are you?"

He sounded disappointed, "Oh. I am just leaving the restaurant to head back to the apartment. You guys still at home?"

I shook my head, "Nah. We are in Central Park, on a bench, drinking terrible cart coffee, and admiring the snow."

Sebastian was quiet for a second, "Sounds like you're on a hot date." He chuckled nervously.

"Seb, Chris and I are not on a hot date." Chris chuckled. "Want to meet us here? I'm in my bright pink winter coat so it's not hard to miss me." I said the words but noticed a familiar face already walking towards us. I waved manically and he nodded his chin to us. He was close enough to hear, "Sebby! How was dinner with the rents?"

He shrugged, "Hey." He kissed my cheek. "It was good as always, I love spending time with my parents so. First snowfall! Pretty romantic."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, maybe for those couples out there. We're just single, lonely people."

Chris smirked, "I don't know if Seb is single. You seem a little happier than usual, reason? Perhaps a woman?"

His face flushed, "I don't know yet. Still working on things."

Chris snapped his fingers, "Ah! So there is a woman involved! Do we know her?"

He nodded, "Pretty sure."

Chris looked around, trying to figure out who it was. I shot Seb a look and he recoiled. "I don't know. (Y/N), you have any idea?"

I shrugged, "No clue. You know how secretive Sebby is with his women."

Seb ducked his eyes, looking directly at me, "Woman. Not women."

I flushed, "right."

Seb winked at me, "So, Chris, how did you're callback go the other day?"

He smiled wide, "Good! I got the job."

I clapped my hands, "Oh my god, that's great!!"

He smiled, "Yeah! I am set to fly back out to LA in two weeks."

"Oh." I got suddenly sad, realizing I was losing one of my boys.

Chris patted my knee, leaving his hand there again. I could basically see the smoke coming from Seb's ears. "Yeah, but we can Face Time and I'll call. Seb will be here for a bit longer than me though. When do you leave again, Seb?"

He shrugged, "Don't think I have to. Some of the scenes we are shooting actually take place here in New York." 

My face lifted, and darkened a couple shades of red. "Oh good!"

He winked at me and stood, "Shall we go home? I'm freezing my ass off on this bench." 

We stood but Chris shook his head, "You guys go home without me. My agent wants a meeting. I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed my cheek and sauntered off.

Sebastian took my hand once he was out of view and kissed my cheek. "You look very nice in that pink jacket."

I scoffed, "I fucking hate this jacket."

He laughed, "Why?"

"Cause I hate pink plus it makes me look 500 pounds."

He winked, "Maybe we could strip the coat."

My face reddened, "Maybe." We walked hand in hand in silence. "You're jealous of Chris's affection to me, aren't you?"

He shook his head, "Am not."

I chuckled, "Really? Well, maybe I'll just sit on his lap and let him hold me close."

He shot me a look, "Don't do that .. please."

I stood my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He kissed me back, pulling me close. I broke away first, "someone is going to see us."

He shrugged, "You're in enough layers that no one could see your face."

"Stupid, fucking pink coat." I chuckled and kissed him again.

He kissed my forehead and laced our fingers again. "Let's go home, baby. I want hot chocolate and kisses."

I chuckled, shaking my head playfully, "Okay, anything for my jealous man."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the not posting for a bit! I've been CRAZY busy with work and such. Plus, CHRISTMAS shopping :))))

Chris was gone for hours. He didn't check in, didn't send a text, didn't let us know where he was or who he was with. Which is very out of the norm for Chris. He always sends one of us a text when he's gone for more than a couple of hours but he has been gone for most of the day, meaning like six or seven hours and no word. I sat on the couch, Seb's arm wrapped around my shoulders, attempting to watch an episode of FRIENDS. I've watched through all ten seasons before, a few times actually, but this was Seb's first time watching through and he was laughing up a storm.

His giggle was so contagious, so infectious. Just listening to him, his sweet little giggles made me feel things that weren't there before. Not before he kissed me or after he kissed me. Something was happening to me with my feelings for Seb and it scared me, a lot. He laughed till he had tears streaming down his face, "Oh my god! That Monica, she's fucking hilarious!" He wiped the tears off his face and turned to me stilling giggling. I tried smiling, my worry obvious filling my face, "What's wrong baby?"

I shrugged, "There's a couple of things on my mind, but I don't wanna talk about it. Watch your Monica." I gave him a sassy face and stood.

Before I could get away, he stood in front me and grabbed me by my waist, "Oh, are you jealous? Of a fictitious character?" His eyes went a dark blue, lust filling them.

I blushed under his glare, "Nope."

He laughed, "Right." His fingers played with the base of my shirt, his fingers touching my bare stomach. I let out a tiny moan and he smirked. His fingers lifted up my shirt so my stomach was showing free, he bent and kissed my stomach, trailing kissed to the bottom of my bra. I twitched under his touch and I felt his smirk. "Oh."

I shook my head, "Not today, Sebastian. I'm still bleeding downstairs. Sorry." I winked and half walked half ran away from him. He gasped and came after me, pinning me between him and the wall. He placed his leg between my two and kicked them open, making me straddle his leg. I was in shorts and barely there underwear, the feelng of his jeans against me placed a moan in my throat. "Oh my god."

He nodded, winking. "One thing I've learned over the years, girls are so fucking horny when they're on their period."

I faked a sob and grabbed his shoulders, "Do you know how bad it really is? Like really bad."

He laughed and rub his leg against my sex, making me tremor. I leaned into him, "Oh my god." He smirked at me and then placed his hand down my shorts but over my underwear. His laugh before had already soaked my panties and he smiled. "Oh, darling, you're soaked. Why's that?"

I bit my lip, lust running through my veins. "Cause of you and you're fucking laugh."

He scoffed, "My laugh? My laugh gets you wet?"

I shrugged, "your laugh, you, those fucking long fingers of yours." As I said fingers, he added pressure to where his hand was, rubbing my clit a slight bit. "Jesus."

He laughed, "Damn, you're horny as hell."

"Fucking whatever, you're not helping. Period sex is gross."

He shrugged, "Meh."

I laughed and made a face, "Sebastian Stan, you're fucking disgusting."

He giggled squishing his nose up, "Nope, just wanna please my woman when she's most in need." As soon as he said that, his fingers slid my panties to the side and his cold skin touched my blazing hot lips, rubbing them slowly just coming short of my clit. I was even more wet after he noticed, and he winked at me. "Damn, you're all ready."

"I fucking hate period sex but you're driving me insane." He winked at me, "Damn Seb just do something ... please."

"Begging, Jesus fucking Christ, begging is all I need, darling." He picked me up and led me to the bathroom. He shoved my shorts down to my ankles and turned away for a moment. "Take your tampon out, please. That things is gross."

"Oh. my. God. Okay, totally turned off now, sorry." I pulled my shorts back up and left the bathroom.

"Oh my god, you're gonna give me blue balls, seriously?" I shrugged and he pinned me against the wall again, his already bulging dick pressed into my backside. "Mhmm, you're not getting off that easy."

I smirked into the wall and turned around quickly slipping down my hand, running my fingers over his bulge. He sucked in a quick breath and bit his lip. I scoffed and undid his belt, "I may not want to get anything done to me but you're gonna get something. I'm horny as hell and this is gonna solve it." I shoved his pants and boxers down, revealing himself to me, inches from my face. I laughed, "Damn."

I parted my lips, running my tongue over his tip. He twitched at the touch and I smirked, "So eager."

"Damn, just ..." Before he could finish, I had taken him fully into my mouth, my tongue playing with his head and my hand running up and down his shaft, causing him to twitch. I dropped my hand and braced myself against the wall. He started thrusting in and out, fucking my mouth hard. His forehead fell against the wall thrusting harder, making my head bang against the wall I bit. "FUCK!"

I smirked, reaching up, rolling his balls in my hand. He gasped and quivered at my touch. "Oh shit." He was thrusting harder, more desperate for his release. He stopped and I felt a warm liquid fill my mouth. He pulled out of me, cum and saliva dripping down my chin. "Jesus woman, you're ... wow."

I shrugged, his hands running up my bare skinned legs. "Sebastian, you can look but don't touch, unless I ask."

He pouted, "You're gonna be the death of me." His phone started ringing, "Hello?" He looked at me, winked. "Chris hey, yeah what's going on? Oh. Okay? Just a second." He made a face and went to the door, opening it and left.

 _What the hell?_ I stood, walking to the bathroom, starting the shower.  _I just blew Sebastian Stan._ I laughed to myself. I hopped into the shower, washing Sebastian off of me and my desires. I was on my third day, meaning I had one more day until my period was done.  _Can't wait, stupid period_. I lathered up my hair and body, standing under the blistering hot water for a few minutes. I heard the bathroom door open, "(Y/N)?" It was Seb. 

I shut the water off and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my soaking body. I slid the curtain open, towel wrapped around me. "Chris has to leave like in a few minutes, he is in his bedroom packing. His agent got him a crazy interview for tomorrow night in LA."

My hair was soaked, my skin still had droplets on it but I pushed by Seb and went to Chris. "You're leaving?"

He nodded, still facing his suitcase. "Uh, yeah. Rachael got me a crazy interview with Ellen, promoting the new film. Is Seb packing?"

"What? Why would Seb be packing?"

He turned around and saw me, standing there with nothing on but a towel. "The interview is for the Civil War cast. Didn't he tell you?"

I shook my head, "No." Chris stepped closer to me, leaving about two feet between us. "How long will you guys be gone?"

He stepped closer again, towering over me. "I don't know, three days, four at the max. Seb will be flying back after that."

I crossed my arms against my chest, "You're not coming back?"

He shook his head, close enough that I could smell his cologne. "I'm gonna be filming in LA for the next five months."

"Holy shit." Tears threatened to break through my lashes.

He placed his index finger under my chin and brought my eyes to his. "You'll be okay."

I nodded, looking anywhere but those beautiful green eyes. "I know but-." He cut me off with his lips, pressed against my own. I froze under his touch but he grabbed my back, pushing me closer into his body. I pulled away from him. "What was that for?"

His face turned a shade of red, "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you."

Sebastian walked into the room and made a face, "What did I miss?" He looked from Chris to me and he noticed how close Chris was, his hand still wrapped around my back.

I stepped back slowly, trying to cover myself with my towel. "Sebastian-."

He shook his head and smiled, anger flooding his eyes. "Gotta go, (Y/N), see you." He turned away from us and stomped out into the hallway.

I ran after him, "Sebastian!" He didn't stop. "Sebastian!  _He_ kissed _me_." He stopped and turned to me. He grabbed my body viciously and attacked my lips with kisses.

He pulled away after a minute, "I have to go."

Chris stepped into the hallway, tears in his eyes. He looked at me and then to Seb. "How long has this been going on?"

I stepped between the guys, "Chris, please, just lis-."

He shook his head, wiping tears from his cheeks. "I-I have to go."

Sebastian kissed my cheek after Chris left the room, "I'll call when we land."

I nodded. Whispering under my breath, "Shit."


	14. Chapter 14

I never expected to enjoy the feeling of Chris's lips on my own. I never actually pictured him that way but now, now it was different. He admitted that he had feelings for me and then he kissed me and then... My stomach turned. God, what hell am I suppose to do now?! I grabbed some work out clothes and changed quickly, hoping to jog my problems away, at least for a little while. I started with a slow pace but the more lost in my thoughts I got, my feet hit the pavement harder. I was completely lost in my own little world that I didn't even bother to look both ways before running out into the middle of the street.

I didn't feel the searing pain in my leg or my side, I just felt the sudden impact of a bright yellow taxi. I laid in the middle of the street, completely helpless for minute before the driver got out, cursing up a storm. "What the fuck? You trying to get yourself killed?"

I shook my head but then the pain hit me, like a fucking train. "Oh my god." I started sobbing. "Oh my god, my leg!" The driver ran to my side and looked, noticing that part of my bone was sticking out of my skin. He made a face and dialed 911 on his cellphone, talking quickly and explaining the situation. 

I think the pain of it knocked me out because the next thing I know, I'm in the back of a ambulance, paramedics surrounding me. One lady sitting beside me gives me a warm smile, "Sweetie, what were you doing running in the middle of the street?" She was probably in her mid-forties, chestnut brown hair and warm green eyes, she was beautiful for her age.

I chuckled, "Running from my troubles. But I didn't mean to end up in the middle of the damn road."

She smiled, "Well, darling, you got hit by a taxi and it broke your left leg in five different places."

I stifled a chuckle, "just my damn luck."

She checked my pulse, "Is there anybody we need to call?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but I don't even know if they made it to the airport yet." I spieled off Chris and Seb's numbers, trying to avoid me blushing.

__

An hour later, I lay in the hospital with a huge white cast from my ankle all the way to my thigh. I was pretty doped up on meds and the only thing on the shitty hospital television was Law & Order. The nurse entered the room, followed by a huge man. "(Y/N)? You a visitor."

I nodded, "Okay, thank you."

I felt his hands on my face before he even spoke, "Jesus (Y/N), what the hell? I'm gone for not even an hour and you almost die?" Sebastian kissed my forehead.

I smiled but looked around him, his eyes went sad. "Chris didn't come."

I scoffed, "Why the hell not?"

He shrugged, "guess he's still pretty pissed about us. He asked the nurse if you were gonna be okay, she must have said that you would live that was enough for him. He caught the flight without me."

Concern floods my face, "You're not going to LA?"

He shakes his head and puckers his lips, "Nah. Not when my best girl needs me. LA can wait."

Tears fill my eyes, "Seb, I can't ask you to miss an important interview!"

He shrugs, "Listen, baby, I can maybe do a phone interview or something. They'll figure it out." He knelt down and kissed my lips. He crawled into the bed beside me and took the remote. "If I'm staying, I am not watching some shitty General Hospital or whatever the fuck that was." I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder, quietly dozing off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

The fact that Chris didn't come to see if I was okay really bothered me. I mean, we've been friends for years! If he couldn't handle to see Seb and I together than he could have came here as a friend.   
Seb left to get some coffee and I was laying in the bed, doodling on my cast. My cellphone started ringing, Chris. "Hello?"

  
I could hear his smile, "hey."

  
I sighed, my feelings coming in like a wave. "How's LA?"

  
He laughed, "LA is busy, stinks. As usual. How's New York?"

  
I shrugged, "fine."

  
There was a pause, "I hear you got hit by a taxi."

  
I scoffed, "you heard right. Clipped me right in the thigh." I paused, waiting for him to say something. Nothing came so I cleared the air. "Why aren't you here?"

  
"I-." He was looking for words. "I wanted to come but-."

  
"Seb and I?" He sighed deeply. "Seb and I are ... an experiment."

"So if I would've kissed you before him, I would be an experiment?" His words pricked my heart. He was actually hurt. 

  
"I didn't mean it that way. I didn't plan on kissing either of you." I was being defensive. Sebastian walked into the room, smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean too."

  
He chuckled, "I'm sorry too. I'll call after my interview." He hung up without a goodbye. 

  
Tears filled my eyes, Seb kissed my hair. "Chris?" I nodded. "You just gotta give him time darling."

  
I sighed, accepting the coffee form Sebastian's hand. "I know but-." He laced our fingers together. "I never thought I'd be holding your hand or kissing you or having feelings for you."

  
He bit his lip, "I didn't either. I always kinda wanted it to happen but you never showed interest so."

  
"I'm scared that Chris will never forgive me." 

  
He kissed my knuckles, "he will. Give him time. He loves you too much, we both do. Life has been interesting since you've joined."

  
I made a face, "good interesting or bad?"

  
He shrugged, "depends on the day." I punched his arm. "I'm kidding. But seriously, just let it settle with him." I nodded, staring off into space a little. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

  
"What?" 

  
"I said, you have feelings for him? For Chris I mean?"

  
"Seb, come on." He raised his brows. "I didn't want to."

  
He nodded, "it's okay. I understand." He kissed my hair and leaned into me. "I'll fight him to the end for you."

\-----

 

I was allowed to leave a few days later. Seb had stayed as he promised but Chris hadn't called back. I haven't spoken to him in 4 days. Seb carried me up the steps into our apartment. He was being more affectionate than usual, making sure I was comfortable and had lots of food in front of me.

He cooked a homemade meal, his special chicken with a secret Romanian sauce. I loved it when he cooked, for me and in general. It was his happy place. When he could escape the world and just dance around in his underwear while cooking.

I attempted standing up but he stopped me, running from the kitchen into the living room. "Baby, stop trying to get up! Doc says you have to rest."

I chuckled, "darling. I'm fine!" I tried standing up again but he pushed me down with a peck on my lips. "Babe, I have to pee."

He nodded, "let's go then."

"For god sakes, Seb! I can pee on my own!" He shook his head. "You're not gonna let me go by myself are you?" He smirked. "Fine!" I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Lets go my sweet man."

Seb carried me down the hall and stood me in the bathroom, steadying me with one hand while his other tried undoing my shorts. I tried fighting his fingers but he slapped them away. "Please."

I sighed, "please what?"

He looked me dead in the eye, his blue oceans piercing mine. "Please. Let me help you."

"I don't understand why you stick with me. You should be in LA right now, doing interviews and having the time of your life. Not stuck at home with a whiny, broken, clumsy girl."

He shook his head, "I wanna be here. With you."

I sighed, "but why?"

He smiled as the words left his mouth. "Because ... I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

I had called and left multiple voicemails. I called and there was no answer. I texted and there was no reply. It was like he fell off the face of the earth. I found myself crying at night, falling asleep my cheeks damp from tears. Seb had found me the first night, sobbing silently on Chris's bed. He came to me and tapped my shoulder gently. "Baby, what are you doing?"

I shook my head, "I can't stand that he hates me!" I sobbed into his pillow again. "He won't fucking talk to me! He keeps ignoring my damn phone calls and my text messages. Why? Why the fuck did this have to happen to me? How did I manage to find such happiness but ruin such a beautiful friendship all in one fucking decision?!" 

Seb was beside me in the bed in three seconds flat. He held my face against his chest and cooed in my ear. "Baby, stop this right now! He doesn't hate you, he loves you so damn much that he doesn't know how to deal with this. I would be the exact same way if you had chosen him or me."

\---

I lay in my bed now, my face shoved into my phone while Sebastian got dressed. "What am I suppose to do for five hours? You're gonna be at an interview and Chris isn't here, nor do I think he'll be back any time soon."

Sebastian kissed my hair and chuckled, "I'm sure you'll find something to do. It's New York for god sakes!" He was dressed in a pair of white jeans and a light blue shirt, his biceps bulging out of the sleeves. "This look okay?"

I nodded, blushing. "You look so damn good." He gave me a wink and a sly grin. "Sebastian Stan, do not give me that look."

He chuckled, "why?" He came closer, wiggiling his eyes brows. He started with a terrible fake British accent. "Do I make you horny baby?" We had watched Austin Powers just days ago and he wouldn't quit quoting that damn movie. 

I rolled my eyes, "actually yes, very much so but you have an interview to get to!" I stood off the bed and went to his side, kissing his shoulder. He turned so I was face to face with him and he rubbed our noses together. "Oh my god."

He chuckled, "what? You don't like Eskimo kisses?" My face flushed a deep red. "Oh, so you love them? Like a lot?" I bit my lip. "Damn girl." He bent down and pecked my lips before running his hand through his dark locks. "Gotta go baby."

He started to walk away when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into me. "Just one quick thing first." He looked at me. I grabbed his hand and shoved it against my sex. His eyes opened wide and I smirked. "Pleaseeeee Sebby."

He winked at me and shoved me back against the wall and shoved my knees apart with his thigh. He lowered his hands down to my wet lips and opened them slowly, running his long finger along my slit. I moaned in response. "Baby likes that?" I moaned again. "Okay." He flicked my clit with his thumb while two of his fingers slipped inside of me. I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "Damn girl, guess you are horny."

I chuckled, "kinda of what happens-." I growled as his fingers curled inside of me. "When you're boyfriend is this fucking sexy and knows how to fuck a girl just with his eyes."

He laughed and made his thrusts deeper while adding pressure onto my clit. I arched my back against the wall and a slow moan escaped my lips. "Fuuuck Seb. Jesus!" He grinned and kissed from my jawline down to my cleavage and took a long lick between my breasts. "Oh my god." I was panting now, basically coming undone from that slick movement.  He was reaching my high place and he knew it. He brought his free hand to my hair and tucked the ends a bit. "Jesus Seb. I'm gonna comeeeeee."

He smirked, "baby girl, come when ever you're ready. We got a time limit." He nibbled on my earlobe and a throaty growl filled my ear. I screamed and came undone around his hand grabbing onto his forearms for support as my legs shook. "Damn baby." He slipped his finger out once my high was over and slipped them into his mouth sucking them clean. "Delicious." He kissed my lips and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Bye baby."

\---

Once Sebastian had left, and I changed my underwear, 8 blasted the music and tried dancing around with this damn cast on my leg. I grabbed the broom and started sweeping, singing at the top of my lungs to July Talk. I was halfway through the song when I turned around and found someone leaning against the doorframe eyeing me up. I screamed and almost wiped out. 

He chuckled, "did I scare you?" I gawked at him, thinking my eyes were deceiving me. "Hey darling."

"Chris?" He smiled, dropped his suitcase and ran over to me. Wrapping his arms around my body, lifting me off the ground. "Oh my god, what the hell?"

He chuckled, "I'm such an ass. I meant to call you back and text you back but I just didn't know what to say so I said fuck it and I caught the first plane home this morning." He kissed my cheek and stood close to me. I could smell the mint of his toothpaste and the barely there cologne. "I missed you."

I made a pained face and stepped back from him. "I thought you weren't coming home. I slept in your bed every night, thinking that you hated me."

He stepped closer trying to touch me but I shook my head. "Please. Don't be like this."

I scoffed, "you could've called."

He nodded, "where's Seb?"

I cleared my throat, "he had a interview with Buzzfeed today."

Chris licked his lips. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

Being around Chris was bizarre, now with Seb and I being close but it was so nice having my best friend back. He sat beside me on the couch now, sipping slowly on a glass of water and keeping his eyes focused straight. He was smirking through his new-found beard. When he left, he had stubble and now it turned into a beard and damn, he looked good. "The beard is new."

He smiled and nodded, "yes, it is, thanks for the observation." I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I just figured since I have nothing coming up for a few weeks again, then maybe I should make a change."

I smiled tightly, "good idea." I sighed trying to clear my mind of anything that was worrying me. He didn't seem angry or upset in the least. "How was LA?"

He shrugged, "LA was LA I guess. How's New York?"

I bit my lip, "it's okay ... Do you hate me?"

He choked on his water, "hate you?" I nodded. "Why in the hell would I hate you?"

I felt tears prick my eyes, "because of Sebastian."

He shifted on the couch so he was facing me. His hands draped around my wrists and he pulled me into him for a hug. "Darling, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I am hurt that you chose Sebastian over me but, baby, you're the one I care for. I care for you so much. I could _never_ hate you, understand?"

I nodded, a tear escaping my eye. "I understand, I guess." And in the moment, I had the sudden desire to kiss him and I did before thinking. My lips mashed against his own and he grinned into it. He brought a hand behind my head and pulled me closer to him. Before it got any deeper, I pushed away from him and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "I'm not." I sighed, moving away from him. "Is it because of Seb?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He bit the skin on his cheek and sighed, "okay, listen, I need you to understand something. Before we met, things in my life we not good, like at all. To be honest, things were fucked up. I had just ended a serious relationship with someone that I thought I loved and turns out I did but she didn’t. Then, I met you. You’re such a ray of sunshine in my life. You make everyday worth getting up and living. You make every hour feel like seconds. Your presence is so intoxicating that sometimes it’s hard to be in the same room as you. You’re the kind of person I want to grow old with, have babies with, own thousands of dogs with if you want.” I giggled. “My point is, I love you just as much as Sebastian does and I really want you to give me a chance.”

I sat there silent, my mind going a million times a minute. I bit my lip and looked at my fingers. “I don’t know.”

He sighed, “you don’t know?”

I shrugged, “I mean … I love both of you so much but for completely different reasons.”

He scooted closer, “elaborate?”

I crinkled my face, “I don’t know. I mean, you’re so kind and sweet, you’re a really good person; your heart is huge.” He smiled. “And Sebastian, well, he is someone who always keeps me on my toes. I never know what he is going to say or do and I like that about him. You’re the safe type, someone who is predictable but in the best way possible. I always feel safe when I’m with you, as where, Sebastian makes me feel reckless and brave.”

He scoffed, “so basically I’m the grandpa of the group and Seb is the crazy fun uncle?”

“When you put it that way, it doesn’t sound as good. But yeah, I guess so.” I stood to my feet and fixed my shirt. He stood up behind me, towering over my short stature. “I really wanna give us a go. I’m not really _with_ Sebastian.”

His eyes beamed, “perfect."

\---

An hour of binge watching TV and eating terrible take out, the front door opened and Sebastian came tumbling in, mumbling about his interview but cursed under his breath when he stumbled over a suitcase. “Who the fu-.” Before he entered the living room, his eyes connected with Chris’s and he smiled. “Chris.”

He was over to the couch before Chris could say anything. He kissed my hair then gripped Chris’s shoulder. “So good to have to back, dude.”

Chris nodded, “it’s good to be back, honestly.”

Sebastian smiled, “how was your day, baby?” He pointed his question at me and my face went red.

I chuckled, “it was good. That’s until Chris decided to show up out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me.”

Sebastian laughed, plopping himself down beside me. “Sounds like him. What are we watching?”

I leaned into him, putting my head on his shoulder. I kept a hand free, one hooked around Seb’s knee and the other barely touching Chris. “Gilmore Girls.”

Sebastian chuckled, kissing my forehead. “Missed you today.” He whispered into my ear and make a low throaty growl.

Chris noticed what happened and stood to his feet, making an excuse about being thirsty. He left and went to the kitchen. Once he was out of the room, Sebastian flipped me onto his lap and kissed my lips like a maniac. “Strange having Chris here, right?”

I nodded, “little bit, yeah.”

“Hope there is no hard feelings when he finds out we’re together.” He rubbed my lower back and pulled at the ends of my hair, making me whimper a little.

“Sebastian, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” He wiggled his eyebrows at my little yelps.

“Besides those noises that you’re making, Jesus, you’re making me hard just from those sounds.” He licked his lips slowly.

“Seb, no. Listen, Chris really wants to-.”

“I know, Chris is in love with you and wants to give you guys a chance, right?”

I bit my lip and pouted, “how did you know?”

Chris entered the room holding three beers. “Because he’s my best friend knows everything about me, including my feelings for you.”

I scoffed, “Oh really? Well, thanks for letting me know.”

Sebastian kissed my temple, “we are now sweetie.”

“So, what, I’m just suppose to date both of you? See which one I love more at the end of it? Fuck that.

No.” I stood up from between them, shaking my head violently.

Chris nodded, “that’s the only way we can solve this, darling. _You_ have to make the choice, we just have to make a good argument.”


	18. Chapter 18

And make a good argument they did! The last couple of months have flown by but I was having so much fun with the both of them. It happened to work out that when Chris was out of town, Seb was here with me. And when Seb was out of town, Chris was home. I felt terrible 'dating' both of them but they seemed okay with it. Seb continuously reminded me that this is how people solved problems when there was situations like this. I always laughed and stated that no one is in this situation. "More or less, I guess."

  
I rolled my eyes, "Baby, what am I gonna do?"

  
Seb was beside me now, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table, a book in his hands and his hair every which way. I shook my head as I typed up an email to my parents. "I don't know what you mean, honey. You gotta specify."

  
I huffed, "I mean about this whole 'my parents wanna meet my boyfriend' thing."

  
He chuckled, "you gotta just introduce one of us ... or both of us. That could make for an interesting conversation."

  
I punched him playfully, "Sebastian. This is very serious. My dad is .. well, he's my dad and he takes this whole 'my daughter's dating life' thing really, really serious."

  
He shut his book and set his hand on my thigh. "I don't know what you should do, hun. You gotta make that choice. When are they coming?"

  
I rubbed my eyes with my palm and yawned, "two days."

  
"Well, you figure that out while I'm in the shower, k, love?"

  
I wiggled my brows, shutting my laptop. "I'll join you."

  
\---  
Chris happened to come home a week and a half earlier than expected. He walked into the apartment as Sebastian chased me around the apartment with me in a towel, him a pair of boxers. "Sebastian Stan, stop!" I giggled, peeking behind me to make sure he wasn't too close.

  
Before looking where I was going, I ran into a hard body with an 'umph'. "Sorry, doll."

  
I chuckled, "Chris, you're home early."

  
He nodded, "apparently, you two have had fun."

  
Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "yeah man. How was filming?"

  
Chris shrugged, "it was okay, I guess. Mack says hi by the way."

  
Sebastian smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. This was new, this tension between the two of them. I looked from one to the other and seen something new in their eyes ... something that I didn't know if I liked. _Jealousy_.

  
"I have a date for my parents." I blurted it out before I could stop my fucking mouth from speaking.

  
Chris stood straight and Seb ran a hand through his hair. "Who?"

  
I shrugged, "uh, Marcus."

  
Sebastian shot back, "who the _fuck_ is Marcus?"

  
I smiled, "this guy I've been talking to for a while."

  
Chris snorted, "so not only am I competing against my best friend for my best girl, I'm going against this asshole who just happens to be 'talking' to you?"

  
I nodded and sighed, fixing the towel around my naked body. "Yep, he'll be here tomorrow night for when my parents land."

  
Sebastian licked his lips and smiled angrily. "I gotta go."

  
"Sebastian, please, list-." I was reaching for him.

  
"What the hell have we been _doing_ then (Y/N)! What the _fuck_ have we been fighting for if we don't end up with you anyway? When you're just gonna go and whore around with some Marcus guy." His normally blue eyes were black with anger.

  
My head shot back as if I was slapped, "whore around?"

  
He bit his lip, "not what I meant."

  
I snorted, "fuck you Sebastian." And with that, I marched to my bedroom, slamming the door with all my strength, falling to the floor, tears spilling from my eyes.

  
\---   
I couldn't help my anger that Sebastian, how dare he say that to me. There wasn't even a fucking Marcus to bring to this damn thing. I just made him up so I wouldn't have to tell my parents that I've been fucking both of my best friends. Also, because I've never seen Chris and Seb so angry with each other.Sure, they've been speaking about work and sports and shit. But whenever I was in the room, the tension between them was so ... _so fucking annoying! JESUS!_ I threw some clothes onto my body and grabbed my headphones. I sat on my bed, attempting to read some stupid ass book to ignore the fact that two men were outside my bedroom every five minutes hoping to talk with me.

  
When two hours went by, I finally gave up and opened the door. Sebastian stood there, the brim of his eyes a bright red. "(Y/N)."

  
I cocked a brow at him, "what?"

  
He sighed, "please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a whore or say that you've been whoring around or whatever the fuck  I said about fucking whores. Just plea-."

  
"Sebastian, listen to me. I fucking made Marcus up. He's not real." I sighed and poured a cup of coffee.

  
His eyes shot up. "What?"

  
I nodded, "he's not real Sebastian."

  
His forehead creased, "you never call me by my full name."

  
"Well, get use to it, Sebastian."

  
"Bitch." He stepped back from me. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you in such a pissy mood lately?"

  
To be honest, I wasn't quite sure where all this pent up anger was coming from. I had been super moody the past little bit including angry, sad, happy, horny as fuck. So horny that I've even gone a few times with the boys without a condom. FUCK!

  
I slapped my hand on my palm, "Sebastian, I have to go to the drug store. I'll be back in a few minutes." I grabbed my wallet and jacket and basically ran down the stairwell.

  
I was outside getting ready to cross the street when he came up behind me, his eyes in a panic. "What the hell?"

  
I shook my head, "nothing, ju-."

  
"(Y/N), please, talk to me. Jesus, it's the least you can do." His eyes were so concerned.

  
I sighed, "it's nothing or at least, I hope it's nothing."

  
"Why are you rushing to the damn drug store?" We were across the street now, his long strides matching my short ones. "Please, talk to me!"

  
I stopped on the sidewalk, "SEBASTIAN!" People stopped to stare at me and my frantic yelling.

  
"What?!"  We had started walking again, a block away from the nearest store.

  
"Just, fuck, god! Just give me damn second to think." I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head, trying to gather some thoughts.

  
He pulled my hand, "what the hell is going on? We're not taking another step till you tell what's going on?"

  
I looked his square in the eye, "I think I'm fucking pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I love having them argue a bit. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down my face with the four pregnancy tests I bought from the cheap drugstore across the street. Sebastian had been knocking on the door for the past twenty minutes trying to convince me to let him in, but every time I yelled go away. Now the time had come to check the tests. If this comes out to be a false alarm, I'm going to jump for joy but also, make a fucking decision on who I want to be with.

I scooted so I could open the door and blue eyes followed but a wincing smile. "So?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't looked yet."

"You did all four?"

"Mhmm." I peeked at the first one. One solid line. I checked the second one, another solid line. The third one had the same result but the fourth one, showed two solid lines. My face dropped and my stomach churned. "Fuck."

"Oh .. my. Jesus! Are you pregnant?" He ran a hand through his hair and his breathing quickened. "Jesus! Are you fucking pregnant?"

"I DON'T KNOW, SEBASTIAN!" I didn't mean to yell at him but this was stressful enough without him having to freak out for me.

\---

I sat in the doctor's office, Chris on one side of me taking slow and steady breaths and Sebastian on my other side, his knee bouncing up and down, his breathing a bit sporadic. I ran my hand through my messy hair and smiled when the doctor called my name.

I crawled up onto the bed and laid. The doctor explained what was going to happen and asked me if I wanted the father to be in with me. I busted into laughter. "I'm sorry, is something funny?" She was so polite but she seemed irritated with me.

I shook my head slowly, trying to find my next breath. "Honestly, no. This whole situation is hilarious. I slept with my two best guy friends and now either one of them could be the fucking father."

She nodded slowly, "well, if that's the case, we can find out if you are, indeed, pregnant and then do a paternity test to see who the father is." I nodded my agreement and spread my legs, letting her do her job as my head spun.

\---

I sat up and she smiled, "Well, my lovely, you are pregnant."

"Fucking hell." My eyes widened. "Who's the father?"

She shrugged, "I took some DNA from the child and now I need some from the fathers. Their names?"

"Uh, you're not going to believe me when I say this."

"Miss, their names?"

I sighed, "Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan."

Her jaw went slack and stupid grin filled her face. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah. Take it that you've heard of them?"

She nodded, "my son is huge Captain America freak."

"Ah, gotcha." I chuckled. "I'll grab them for you."

"One at a time, please." I nodded.

I fixed my clothing before exiting the room to find the boys, not talking to each other. Sebastian had his phone in hand, his thumbs dancing across the screen. Chris was sitting back, calmly watching the TV. I cleared my throat and they bother stood. Chris spoke, "The news?"

I cleared my throat. "Positive."

Sebastian sat in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "Christ."

I bit my lip as Chris walked towards me, his arms wrapping around my waist and he kissed my hair. "It's going to be okay."

And at that exact moment, I wanted so badly for Chris to be the father. He was obviously more stable and secure in this whole situation. "She wants a paternity test done. Chris, you go first ... please."

"You got it princess, be back soon." He kissed my temple and went into the room.

I sat down beside Sebastian and he chuckled, "so."

I nodded. "So." I sighed, blowing air between my loose lips. "What happens if you're the father?"

He chuckled, "I'll step up and be the kids dad."

I snorted, "Seb, you almost fainted when I told you I _could_ be knocked up."

He chuckled, "I know .. just. Fuck!" He whispered his curses. "I just never expected to get my best friend pregnant, I guess."

"Me neither buddy." He reached for my fingers and I accepted his open palm. "What if Chris is the dad?"

"Chris is a great guy ... let's be honest. He'd probably make a better dad then me. He's got a level head and he has always wanted kids and a family."

I nodded, "I know ... but, what happens with us?"

He shrugged, a tear slipping down his already dampened cheeks. "I'll be there for you but I can't be that guy anymore. I can't be that person that runs to your aid for everything or someone who you call in the middle of the night when you are cold or just want to talk. I won't be able to be the person that holds you when you're sick or rub your back when your period starts." A sob escaped his lips. "I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will ... but this person, the person I have been in your life for the past years. That person might be Chris now. If it comes out that he is the kid's dad. It's going to tear me in half and it's gonna hell for a while. But, I want to be apart of your life and apart of the kid's life."

I sobbed when he finished, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm. "I love you too."

The door opened and Chris stepped out, holding a cloth to his arm where they drew blood. "Sebastian, you're next, buddy." Seb walked into the room, glancing back towards me for the last time and smiled tightly, his brow folding in the middle.

Chris settled down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Sweetheart."

I sniffled, "what?"

"I want to let you know ... if I am this kid's father. I am going to do everything in my power to help you raise it right. I know with my schedule, hell, Seb's schedule is chaotic and I won't be around a lot for most of the term but, fucking hell, I love you more than life itself and I already love that fucking kid more than myself."

I smiled, but then it faded as my question escaped my lips. "What if it's Sebastian's?"

He shrugged, a pained look casting over his green eyes. "I'm gonna be there for you no matter what."

I kissed his cheek and I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I love you too."

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

 

I lay on the couch, my loving fiance rubbing my swollen feet. Pitter patters of feet ran through the house as the child laughed and played. "They grow up so quickly." I muttered from exhaustion and comfort.

He smiled and laughed, "I know, baby."

Alex, our four year old, wandered into the living room holding his favorite stuffed dinosaur. "Mommy, why are you laying down?"

I chuckled, "mommy had a long day at work. How was your vacation with Daddy?"

Alex laughed and his eyes twinkled as he watched his dad. "It was fun. Daddy is a good actor."

He laughed and kissed his son's hair. "Thanks buddy. How about we let Mommy sleep for a bit and then we all go out for supper? What you feel like? Pizza?"

Alex giggled and jumped up and down, wrapping his small arms around his father. "Pizza is so good! Mommy sleep quick."

I laughed against my fiances lips as he kissed me tenderly. "You sleep, love, and when you wake, we'll all go for supper."

\---

I awoke from my slumber to find Alex and his dad in his bedroom, on the floor, laying on their bellies playing trucks. I smiled as I eyed the two of them and thought back to when I told him he was the father.

_So much had happened between Chris and Sebastian. So much had almost torn their friendship apart. Even after they both exclaimed that if the other was the father that they would stick around and still be apart of mine and the kid's life. So much happened since then. Our friendship fell apart for a while; phone calls ignored, text messages deleted, harsh words conversed, lost of friendship and trust._

_I never knew what it was like to lose a friend until I told him he wasn't the father. His eyes shot back and filled with tears as if I had planned to hurt him. "I didn't mean for you not to be the father."_

_He chuckled angrily, "right, of course not."_

_"Hey, listen, we talked about this. We talked about how if you weren't the dad you were still gonna be apart of my life and the kid's." Tears pricked my eyes._

_He rolled his eyes, pursuing his lips. "Right, well things are different now." He stood to walk out of the house, hands on his hips. "If you leave now, when I need you most, don't bother coming back."_

_He laughed, a dark sound. "I don't plan on being back here, not with you or that kid. Tell your lover that our friendship is done."_

A laughter brought me back to present day, Alex was at my side now saying something about how him and daddy stayed extra quiet so that I could sleep. I thanked him with a kiss on the head and smiled. "Thanks baby."

My lover was by my side now, holding my waist as we watched our son play with his trucks. He kissed my temple, "hungry for pizza?"

I snorted, "always hungry for pizza."

\---

We ate most of the pizza and rubbed our bellies laughing with Alex, complaining that we always eat too much. Alex chuckled, "you can never eat too much pizza."

"You sound like your daddy."

He chuckled, "thanks. I like my daddy."

"That's good buddy, cause I like you too. In fact, I like you so much, I think it's love." His eyes shown as he looked at his son.

Alex peeked up and cocked his head to the side. "Mommy, there is a man over there. He's looking at you and Daddy weird ... I think he's the man from your pictures."

I turned my head around and locked eyes with my long lost best friend. His eyes covered in sunglasses, and body covered in jeans and a sweater. He waved then turned away shyly. I cleared my throat and excused myself to talk to him. I walked up and tapped his shoulder, a pained expression in my eyes. "Hey."

He bit his lip and smiled, "hey."

"You're back." I had been keeping tabs on him via magazines and his social media.

He nodded, "yeah. Got back in last night."

"Right. How was filming?" I shifted my weight between legs.

"Good .. I guess." He cleared his throat. "Is that Alex?"

"Uh, yeah, it is. Just turned four on Thursday." I smiled at my son and caught his father's eyes.

"Wow, been a long time." He smiled weakly.

"The last time I seen you .. you were leaving the house." A tear escaped my eye.

He winced, "yeah. That was the most difficult thing I think I've ever done in my life."

I nodded, "I know .. I lost my best friend that day."

"He looks a lot like him you know .. has your eyes."

I smiled, "yeah, good thing too."

The waiter yelled out his order and he smiled, "thank you." He turned back to me. "It was nice seeing you again, (Y/N)."

I smiled, "Yeah you too. You in town for a bit?"

He nodded, "yeah, off filming for a while."

"Good, I'd love it if you came over to the house .. got to know Alex."

He chuckled, "I'd love that."

He turned to walk away, I yelled after him. "Sebastian!"

He turned to his name and smiled, "yeah?"

"I still love you, you know. And Chris misses you."

He nodded, "I'll see you around."


	21. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after......

I light knock came from the front door as I settled Alex into his chair and kissed Chris's cheek. I opened it to a smiling Sebastian, carrying a bottle of wine and a book. "Hello love." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Alex, uncle Seb is here!"

Alex jumped from his seat and ran to his side. "Uncle Seb, finally! Dad has been saying that you were coming for like ever! Did you get me that book I asked for?"

Sebastian chuckled, "of course buddy. Couldn't leave the bookstore without getting it for my best guy. How's dad doing today?"

Alex shrugged, "tired like usual. Mom's been crying in her room a lot late-."

"Alex. Please, not now." I ruffled my child's hair. "Go see if Daddy needs help in the kitchen."

Sebastian smiled as he walked away but he face turned serious as his eyes locked with mine. "What's going on?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, really. Alex is just over exagger-."

"Love, you can tell me." He stepped closer, his hand grazing my arm.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and smiled weakly. "I haven't been crying for the reason you think ... I'm happy with Chris, I really am."

He nodded, his eyes widening with love. "But?"

I shrugged my lifeless shoulder. "But ... we've been trying for another kid and it's not happening."

"Really?"

I nodded, a tear sneaking its way down my flushed cheek. "You know Chris, always wanted lots of kids."

He smiled, "that's all he ever talked about."

I chuckled, "well, Alex is turning 7 in a couple of weeks and he's ready for another one."

"What about you?" He stepped back and ran his long fingers through his freshly cut hair.

I shrugged again, "I _wanna_ be ready but this whole 'not being able to have anymore kids' thing is really just .. ugh."

Alex came busting through the living room. "Dad says that dinner is ready. Uncle Seb, you can sit by me!"

He chuckled, "that's right! Ain't nobody taken my seat. Not even mommy." He winked at me.

"Be right there, Alex. Tell daddy that uncle Seb brought big people drinks." I smiled at my son's beaming face.

"Ever think of adopting?" He handed me the wine and cocked his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah, it's come up but I don't know .. it's so expensive." I met Chris in the doorway and he smiled as he saw Sebastian.

"Buddy, welcome welcome. How's the missus?" He drew him in for a manly hug with a slap to his back.

Sebastian winced, "no longer around, sad to say."

"No shit, sorry to hear that bro." He squeezed his shoulder. "You okay with meat and veggies?"

Sebastian chuckled, "better believe it. Ever since Rime left, haven't had a decent homemade meal."

We all chuckled as we sat down; Chris at the head of the small table, me on his left, Alex on his right with Seb next to him. "What happened?"

Seb snorted, "she skipped town, believe it or not. I mentioned lightly that I'm getting older and may be thinking of settling down .. guess that scared her sh-crapless."

Alex snorted, "daddy says bad words all the time."

I chuckled, "yes, but daddy should know better." I touched Chris's hand.

He smirked, his cheeks flushing. "Daddy _does_ know better, just sometimes Daddy's mouth works before his head."

Alex smiled and shook his head. "Uncle Seb, are you staying for a bit?"

Sebastian looked at me and smiled, "I'm in town for a while, yes. Why? You wanna have a sleepover at my house?"

"Damn straight!" Alex covered his mouth with a slap. He winced as he made a face, "sorry mommy."

I rolled my eyes, "daddy is gonna get in trouble."

Chris chortled, "right. Maybe daddy will get spanked."

My face turned a scarlet color as Sebastian chuckled. "Christopher."

He winked at me and smirked as he chewed his steak.

\---

Alex was plopped down in front of the tv with Chris as Sebastian helped me clean up. "How long ago did Rime leave?"

He sighed deeply, "I don't know ... three-four months."

"Jesus, Sebastian. You know, man created a thing called a _telephone_ ... even _smarter_ men created a _cellphone,_ it's used to text certain numbers." I chuckled as he splashed me with soapy water.

"Whatever, smart ass. I don't know why I didn't call ... just didn't wanna bother you with my bullshit." He smirked.

I stopped drying for a second, "Sebastian Stan." He averted my eyes. "Seb, please look at me." His blue eyes connected with mine. "I always _have_ and always _will_ have time for you to call me and drop your bullshit on, okay? No matter the time of day."

He smiled, "thanks (Y/N)."

Alex yelled, "Mommy! Daddy's episode of Jimmy Fallon is on TV and Uncle Scott is with him."

I threw the towel down, "that's our cue .. he fucking loves Jimmy Fallon but he loves his father and Uncle Scott even more."

\---

I jumped up and down while Chris stood in the doorway and smiled. "It's really happening."

I smiled wide, the pregnancy test in my hand. "About fucking time! We've been trying for almost a year."

He chuckled, coming to wrap his hands around my waist. "I knew it would happen eventually, just needed the right timing."

I laughed as his kissed my neck, his beard tickling me. "Well, good timing or fucking the big guy in the sky, I'm just happy."

He smiled wide, his eyes filling with tears of joy. "Me too, baby, me too."


End file.
